


A Fine Frenzy

by AyakaSpencer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Omega, Escort Lena Luthor, F/F, Masturbation, Oblivious Kara, Omega Lena Luthor, Omega Verse, Pining, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Thirsty Lena Luthor, at least I hope, escort AU, funny awkward moments, will add more tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyakaSpencer/pseuds/AyakaSpencer
Summary: Lena is a high priced escort and Kara is looking for a date to her sisters wedding since her ex Lucy will be there with her new alpha James.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 339
Kudos: 1489





	1. Ugh!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to go-anon-universe for the great Tumblr request. Hopefully I did it justice.

Kara face continued to warm as she click through picture after picture looking for a suitable date to her sister's wedding. She was desperate, she had avoided the reality for as long as she could, and now she was forced to resort to the last thing she wanted, using an escort service. The best escort service, yes, but still an escort service.

Something her friend, Nia Nal, found to be absolutely hilarious when she asked for the brunettes help.

"Can you please stop with the teasing," Kara exclaimed in frustration, while the other alpha tried to hide her grin. "I know I waited too long, but I need to find someone or I will have to go alone, and Lucy will be there with her new alpha James.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Nia apologized leaning in close to see the pool of possible candidates. "Well, she's cute," Nia said pointing to a fair skinned omega with a red lipped troublemakers' grin.

"Lena Kieran," Kara rolled the name around on her tongue. "Well she seems perfect enough," Kara noted, skimming over the omega's profile. "College educated, well-travelled, able to speak 5 languages fluently. Looks like we found someone to add to the list.

"Oh _my_ god Kara, you and your lists," Nia groaned.

"Hey," Kara groused. "Don't go knocking my lists. They get the job done, unlike someone who keeps being a brat and teasing me. Besides, I'm not going to go on a "date" with someone I haven't met and talked to first. What kind of nutter do you think I am?"

"The desperate, avoidant kind that now has to get a date from an escort service," Nia deadpanned at her friend.

"You can just leave," the blonde said sharply pointing to the door. "And stop eating my pot stickers," Kara rasped snatching the last one from out of Nia's hand.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," she said snatching the dumpling back and shoving it quickly into her mouth.

Kara stared in shock, glaring at her, while the other alpha raised her hands in defeat, a dumpling filled grin stretched on her face.

Thankfully, Nia finally settled down and help Kara find two more omega's to add to her list: an Imra Ardeen and Veronica Sinclair.

Going back, setting up a meet and greet on their profiles. Picking a date and time from their individual calendar apps and inputting her office along with a number to call to confirm or make changes. Settling back in her chair she hoped at least one would be a suitable as a date for her sister's wedding.

On Tuesday, Kara arrive to find Ms. Ardeen, waiting for her in the reception area of her office, while Eve, her assistant, sat eyeing the dark haired woman suspiciously. Aware that she had forgotten to inform her assistant of the added appointment, she asked Eve to join her in her office so she could explain. 

"Are you firing me," Eve asked the moment the door closed behind them, tears barely held at bay, waiting for the axe to fall.

"Oh no, Eve," Kara exclaimed rushing to grip the other blonde's hands, looking sincerely in Eve's eyes. "You aren't being fired. I'm starting a new side project and doing some interviews to see where it goes," Kara explained casually, trying to not let on.

Something seemed to click in the assistants eyes. "Are they….. your sister's wedding?"

"Oh please stop," Kara said reaching to place her hand over the omega's mouth, realizing what she was doing, and stopping just before making contact and shaking them comically it instead.

"Ms. Ardeen is not the one," the omega said, confident now that her job wasn't on the line, and unfazed by the spazzing woman who is her boss.

"Thank you, Eve," Kara said blushing brightly as she maneuvered her assistant out of her office.

Taking a moment to collect herself, smooth out her nerves and the wrinkles in her clothes, and taking a deep steading breath, she buzzed Eve to let Ms. Ardeen in.

It quickly became clear that Eve was right. There was something off putting about Ms. Ardeen. Herbig doe blue eyes, that seem to plead with you to need her and want her. Heavily at odds with the person who looked self-composed, sitting straight and prim, the picture of a perfect omega. Kara was not an alpha who like women who didn't speak their minds. Who over thought answers to simple questions wanting to offer the one that would make an alpha like them more. No she wanted a woman who could speak her mind. Even if their purpose on her arm was to make her ex jealous.

If Imra was prim and proper Veronica Sinclair, was decidedly not. Sharp of tongue with hard sharp features to match. An omega more geared towards alpha's that like a good fuck after being lead around by their cock by a hot domineering omega. Not at all Kara's cup of tea. And was relieved when an unexpected emergency cut their meeting short. 

Sure, Kara liked a challenge, but not a full tilt obstacle course.

Sighing she had a couple of hours to kill before her final meeting and decided to relieve some frustrations on the punching bag at the local gym, hoping M'gann would be free for a training session.

___

"Good job today, Kara," M'gann said pointing her neon yellow wrapped fist in Kara direction for a bump after another brutal session of getting her ass handed to her by the slightly smaller Alpha.

"Thanks," Kara replies breathless her arms feeling like limp noodles hanging off her broad shoulders as she made her way over to the female side of the alpha locker rooms. Only to accidently run into a omega standing nearby looking at her phone. "Oh, my god!" Kara exclaims after a sudden yelp and bump. Turning quickly to see the other person teetering from the collision. She reaches out quickly to right the startled omega. "I am sooo sorry. Are you okay?"

"It's fine," the raven haired female begins. "I shouldn't have stopped so close to the entrance," she shakes her head, disappointed in herself, shifting her towel from one arm to the other and moving to look up at the alpha. Her breath hitching quietly in her throat as her eyes landed on the very toned woman before her.

"Lena!" Kara squeaks out, as she recognizes the omega from her profile pic on the escort website.

Lena narrows her eyes, suspiciously before carefully saying, "Should I know you?"

"Oh god no," Kara hurries to explain. "I must seem like a stalker… ugh… I'm Kara Danvers, we have a meeting at my office at 2:30 for…" carefully Kara leans in, as understanding dawns across the other woman's features, who is automatically shifting back.

"Yes!" Lena's gaze becomes slightly more focused and clear. Her scent layered in surprise and faint wisps of attraction.

"Well, I better go…" Kara stutters slightly. "Don't want to be sweaty for our meeting…" Kara's cheek pinken with embarrassment as she internally kicks herself. 

"Not until after, right…" Lena stops herself, _Thank god Sam isn't here,_ she thinks, mortified at her lack of cool.

Kara looks like someone hit her pause button, as the air around her stills working to not try and figure out what that means.

"Oh would you look at that….." Lena says holding up her phone, whose screen is black. "I just…." pointing away over Kara shoulder, making a beeline away from the alpha and disappearing into the crowd.

__

Lena is in her car groaning, feeling absolutely mortified. Kara Danvers is hot and she wants to die, because her omega is positively trilling with desire. Like what the fuck. How can she say yes, to a job where it is her job to make an ex jealous, when the only thing she wants to do is be deep boned by that tall well-muscled, lithe as fuck alpha who smells like sunshine after the rain, and fresh baked cookies.

She can feel her scent thickening and her panties getting wetter, the more she thinks about the fine features of the blonde alpha… who is currently knocking on her window blushing like a tomato while holding a wadded up towel towards her trying to get her to roll it down.

Mortification level two, as she cracks it open slowly watching as Kara stiffens, nostrils flaring, eyes rounding, and mouth hanging open, panting the moment Lena's scent hits her.

"This is yours," Kara yelps as soon as the window is opened enough for her to thrust the towel onto Lena's lap, before turning and making a hasty retreat.

Lena blinks slowly, looking down at the towel in her lap, getting a whiff of a new scent mixed with her own. Hands shaking she openings it to find her used underwear, which had been wrapped in her towel along with her other sweaty clothes nestled in terry cloth damp with the alphas scent. 

Mortification Level 3. "Fuck me." Lena laments burying her face in her hands instead of the towel in her lap like her omega really _really_ wants her to do.

An hour later still mortified to the gills at level three, Lena is now trying to keep her keen interest in Kara Danvers to a professional level. And not ogle her in the deep red corduroy blazer, midnight blue button up and black tight-as-can-be in-all-the-right-places slacks the alpha is wearing and causing a slight short in Lena's brain at how diabolically hot the alpha is. Even in not gym clothes.

"So Ms. Kiernan," Kara begins delicately clearing her throat. "Thank you for meeting me here…ugh in my off-ice," Kara said.

"Right, and ugh… thank you for… you know returning my…," Lena stops eyes widening as she make a sweeping hand gesture indicating vaguely her front.

Kara starts, hands out shielding her eyes, this time causing the alpha's cheeks and ears to redden. "Yes, well, happy to service you. Ah I mean be of service… I mean… yeah… yeah…" Kara trails off, her shoulders slumping in defeat and painful awkwardness.

Lena was very grateful for the pause that followed stealing furtive glances biting her lip and wondering if she should just leave and just put this awful day behind them and hopefully never see each other again. Before she had a chance to voice this she watched as Kara's straightened her shoulders and began to smooth the wrinkle out of her clothes.

"Right well," Kara said taking a deep breath. "Listen, obviously what happened… sucked, terribly and if I wasn't in a bind; I would probably just put us both out of our evident misery and try to find someone else. But since we've already survived a very mortifying experience I can only hope it means we have no place to go but up. So," Kara said inhaling and exhaling deeply. "Ms. Kiernan will you be my date to my sister's wedding?"

Lena wanted to say no, she really truly did, but there was something about the way Kara's lips softly turned down, that pulled a rip cord on Lena's heart and she found herself saying yes, despite her usual better judgement.

The tempered brightness that shown from Kara's _very_ blue eyes. Made it seem all worth it. Later, when she was safely back at home, Lena knew without a single shred of doubt she was probably very much fucked. 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I may be able to pull out probably 2-3 more chapters. We will see.
> 
> Next up is a lunch date with Kara and getting to know each other, along with more of Lena's thirst for the alpha.

Lena could not believe how wet she was at the thought of Kara Danvers. Slowly tracing the outer lips of her entrance reliving the very intense dream as Kara sucked roughly at her curve of neck, leaving her mark upon the omega’s pale skin. The alpha's calloused hands groping her breasts and teasing her rosy nipples. Before traveling down to her dripping folds, ghosting a finger along Lena’s slit.

_ "I can smell you," Kara growls in Lena's ear, before worrying your earlobe between her teeth, sending shivers down to Lena’s cunt, easing one finger in and out.  _

Grabbing her largest toy, Lena starts by drawing circles around her clit, whimpering as she imagines the ribbed silicone is Kara’s cock, feeling the way her inner walls clench and unclench as it enters her warm needy heat. Moaning deep as inch by inch it disappears, bottoming out in a single go. Panting she starts to thrust, Dream Kara, telling her how tight and good she feels. Dream Kara, kissing along her jawline, nipping her collarbone. Sending shivers of pleasure to her cunt as she bears down. Moving left to right over her clit, teasing herself. Her own sticky and slick ministrations a perfect soundtrack to Dream Kara fucking roughly. She moans, as the coil in her belly begins to tighten, Kara's name, a mantra steaming from her lips, her voice low and strangled the closer she moves to her release. Toes curling climbing….

_ Bang Bang Ban _ g "Aunt Lena," Ruby calls, freezing Lena in her tracks, a soft whimper escaping her as her orgasm slips out of her grasp.

"Yes, sweetheart," Lena calls trying to keep the frustration from her tone, looking for her phone to catch the time and finding it nowhere. Before hearing it on the other side of her locked door.  _ Fuck _ she thinks to herself scrambling to right her room." Is that my phone?" she asks, buying herself some time, wiping her hand on her bedsheets, and cracking the only operational window to try and clear out the obvious smell of sex from the room. Thankful that they lived on the 26th floor right where there is always a breeze blowing. 

"Yes," Ruby answer is muffled by the door as the ringing stops. "It hasn’t stopped ringing since receiving three new notifications alerts. Mom said it might be important. I'm gonna leave it on the floor. Mom and I gotta go. Bye Aunt Lena."

"Bye, Rubes." Lena's shoulders slump in relief as she goes to retrieve her now again ringing phone. Eyebrows knitting at the unfamiliar number. "Hello Lena Kiernan speaking.”

"Hello Miss Kiernan." Comes a vaguely familiar voice over the phone. "This is Eve, Ms. Danvers assistant. I'm calling to find out where you would like to go to lunch for the next three days this week."

_ Three days,what the fuck _ Lena's mind begins to race as she clicks over to her appointment app for her job. Seeing the three new notifications Ruby was talking about. Lunch with K. Danvers @ 1.

"Ugh," Lena sounds, drawing a blank on such short notice. "What does Kara like?" she asks, aware that when in doubt go with what the client likes.

"Hmm, do you like Indian food?"

"Yes, I love Indian food," Lena remarks surprised, until she remembers it on her profile for work. Which she hopes Eve doesn’t know about.

"Okay, I've just made a reservation at Bombay, and sent the directions to your phone." Lena looks at her phone after hearing the message alert. "When you've had a chance to think of 2 more places please call ASAP. This is Miss Danvers direct line, and I've logged your number. " 

"Will do. " Lena agrees, surprised at how efficient Eve is as they end their conversation.

Eyeing her bed, wanting to return as the denied ache between her thighs begins to pulse. Groaning as she notes the time, deciding to rub one off quickly in the shower as she gets ready for her day.

She arrives 10 minutes early, stealing herself for what she hopes will be a much better encounter than their previous one. That Sam has not stopped teasing her about every conceivable chance she can.

"Lena!" She stops turning toward the sound of her name as Kara comes up from her left. Lena's breath hitch in her throat noting the deep red velvet blazer, white cotton dress shirt and dark wash jeans that hug the alpha in all the right places. "Early bird." The alpha smiles when she reaches Lena, not winded in the slightest.

"Ms. Danvers," Lena replies, her tone cool and professional.

"Kara, please," The alpha says, opening the door and guiding Lena inside. Her hand inches from Lena's back causing her skin to tingle with anticipation, Kara's fingers just bushing her shirt, the perfect gentlewoman. "Have you eaten here before?"

"No, this will be my first time. Didn't it just recently open?"

"Yes, like a couple of weeks ago. Nia, my food and lifestyle writer, got invited to the soft opening.” Kara explains and Lena can hear a touch of anxiety in the alpha’s casually measured tone. “They set the various tables up with small dishes so that we could sample all the items on their menu along with the various spice level variations. The various aromas were mouthwatering. The waitstaff also gave mini lessons on how to eat the dishes properly if you want to learn. It was a fun and tactile experience.”

Lena smiles, already quite versed regarding the ins and outs of Indian dining, having traveled countless times with her father when he would visit his company's partners in New Delhi. Before being disowned by Lillian and Lex for not following the family line. Thankfully, they weren’t able to cut her off from the college fund Lionel had set up for her, so while her tuition to CalTech and necessary supplies were covered her extra expenses were not. 

"So,” Lena says, clearing her throat. "Don't you think you're being a bit overly prepared for your sister's wedding?" Lena asks, moving her hands around the table while trying not to sound too put out.

"Hardly, my sister's fiancé, Maggie is a senior detective with the NCPD, and is freakishly perceptive. She'll know if something’s up,” Kara explains, frowning. “While my sister is a Kara lie detector. She's already mad that I haven't told her about you. She's been asking about my plus one for a month."

"But I'm really only going to make your Ex jealous, right?" Lena asks, the thought of the alpha looking at another omega wasn't sitting well in her stomach. But she forces the feeling down, waiting for Kara to answer.

"Her name is Lucy,” Kara explains. “And, yes, but we have to sell it to Alex and by extension, Maggie, they are the ones who will give us a hard time. Everyone else will simply think I've finally moved on.”

"But you haven't." Lena states as the ache worsens.

"No, I've tried, but I guess I'm a bit foolishly romantic, first love leading to forever."

The waiter comes and they take a moment to order before continuing with their conversation. 

“So,” Lena starts, taking a sip of her tea. Watching as Kara settles back in her chair. “What is the plan for Operation: Get the Ex Back?” 

There is a moments pause as Kara regards her thoughtfully, a slight upward curve to the alpha’s lips, causing Lena’s omega to preen. 

“I’d like to just talk a bit first, if that’s alright?” Kara asks, finally breaking off a piece of naan dipping it in the light cashew curry sauce that it came with. 

“Of course, you’re the client,” Lena agrees amicably also tucking into the naan. Watching as Kara’s face sours slightly. “I mean…”

“It’s fine, it's important to remember that,” Kara says, offhandedly. Causing Lena to pause. “Anyway,” Kara moves on quickly. “Cal Tech, very impressive, what was your focus in?”

“Physics and engineering,” Lena can see Kara’s confusion about the profession she is currently in. “At the time it was a challenge, but this job offers me more freedom and oddly better pay. I get to travel and meet new people.”

“But…” Kara seems to stumble on how to continue. 

“I know escort service, but Andrea has systems in place to deal with that. Sex is only on the table for clients who want that with escort who also want it. Andrea takes keeping her employees safe very seriously.” 

“Hmm,” Kara intoned thinking about the questionnaire she was required to fill out prior to seeing any omega. It was a very through document that asked multiple times in various forms whether she was also looking for sex. Nia had a field day with how direct it was especially given how deeply Kara to blush, as Nia read off the questions. It’s not that Kara, necessarily, is a prude, it's that she didn’t expect to have to endure it with a friend and employee. “So, Andrea creates filters based off of those client questionnaires and matches them only with Omega whose services match in some way?” Kara asks.

“Exactly,” Lena says, somewhat surprised at how quickly Kara figures it out, most Alpha’s were too enamored with the escorts to really try or bother. 

“So what happens if a client changes their mind and makes a, for lack of a better phrase, unsanctioned move?”

“Either the escort agrees or they don’t and the escort has tools to keep them safe.” Lena nods at Kara’s look of surprise. Not that Lena was going to divulge that she was the one to come up with these tools for her fellow colleagues.

After a brief pause they move on to getting-to-know-the-other topics.

Lena shares how she and her lab partner, for a science project in college, had somehow caused an explosion that colored the lab room’s concrete walls a sickening vomit green. Explaining how she and her lab partner had to spend the rest of the school year converting it into an indoor greenhouse for the botany club when it couldn’t be repainted. Who were the only club willing to use the room after. 

Kara laughed at Lena’s misfortune, as the omega scowled jokingly in the alphas direction, enjoying the sound of the alpha laugh as her heart did an odd flip flop in her chest. 

Soon it was Lena’s turn to laugh when Kara shared her story about how in highschool she and her best friend, Winn, created small bird drones that shit pudding on alpha jock’s head when they harassed an omega. The bird was programmed to pick up on the omega’s distressed pheromones. Thankfully they were never caught and beaten up. Both Kara and Winn keep prototypes in their offices. “I’ll show it to you tomorrow if you meet me at my office before lunch,” Kara offered and Lena was curious enough to accept. 

They move on to more personal subjects as the waiter sets their appetizers of Samosas and Tandoori Wings before them. 

Kara talks about her adoptive mother, Eliza who works as the Chief Environmental Engineer for a small conservatory in Midvale. About J’onn, Eliza's second husband, who is the director of an afterschool program for low income youths. Lena's eyes soften at the way Kara smiles happily thinking about her parents. But Kara is the most animated when she tells Lena about her Alex, who in Kara words is a badass who works for a special branch of the US military. Doing badass things she can't ever talk about. Which was at first difficult for both Kara and Maggie and their overly protective alpha’s to deal with. So they invented a game called "Guess where Alex's gone." Making up the most convoluted out of this world stories imaginable to lessen the tension that both the alpha’s felt into something easier to deal with when the omega goes away for extended periods of time.

Lena feels a pang of jealousy at how close Kara is to her adoptive sister, thinking about how for a short while Lex was the best big brother a girl could have asked for before Lillian sank her claws into him. She guesses it was a good thing, that she was Lionel's bastard daughter, or she may have turned out like him.

"Are you okay?" Kara asks, reaching her hand out. Causing Lena to jump up suddenly, not watching where she is going, and crashing into a waiter starting a chain reaction as he bumped into another waiter carrying their food which lands in a heap over Kara's head, while the water jug the first waiter is holding gets knocked back dousing the front of Lena's peach linen shirt soaking all the way to her mesh net lace bra, giving both Kara and the 2 waiters a very indecent eye full as her nipples harden from the cold. 

Snapping her arms around her chest, as her face burns with mortification Level 4 blush. In a rush Kara drops a $50 dollar bill on the table, coming around to Lena’s side wrapping her jacking valiantly around Lena's shoulders, saving what little is left of the omega’s modesty in the process, as they leave without a backwards glance.

_ "Well it was nice while it lasted _ ," Lena thinks morosely to herself as Kara hails a cab.

"What is your address," the alpha asks.

In a bashful voice, Lena gives Kara her address, who then gives it to the driver.

Thankfully. Kara doesn’t join her, given that the alpha is currently dripping Chicken Coconut Korma, Lena isn’t surprised. Giving her a chance to stew in her own embarrassment, thinking that this for sure would spell the end. So far nothing had really turned out well, each encounter between them punctuated by some embarrassing moment leaving Lena increasingly mortified. And while the thought of not seeing Kara again saddened a part of her, she just couldn't imagine the alpha wanting to continue her intended deception with such a seemingly graceless omega. Something that Lena was having a hard time with herself. Having never had to deal with being so ill composed, especially around an alpha. Not with the lessons Lillian had drilled into her since she came to the Luthor’s home. But it seems to leave her the moment Kara Danvers steps within her orbit.

Still slightly pink with embarrassment, Lena is glad that Sam and Ruby weren't home, heading toward her room to take a warm soothing bath.

Pulling off Kara's light jacket, she brings it unthinkingly to her nose, breathing in deeply the alpha's scent, moaning at how wonderful the alpha smells and causing her cunt to release a wave of arousal in response. Startling Lena into throwing the garment away from her with a surprised squeak. Spinning towards the bathroom, before she succumbed to her omega’s urge to breath the enticing scent in again.

Turning on the set of flameless candles around the tub, and settling into the lavender scented warm water. Soft jazz playing low from her phone, calming her racing thoughts as her mind shifts to their lunch together. Noting the way the alpha's smile crinkled the corners of her eyes and how soft Kara's pink lips looked, and how much better they would look smeared with Lena's darker red hue. Shaking her head trying to clear it, looking up as the candlelight dances on the ceiling, taking deep measured breaths trying to still the desire that keeps coursing through her at the thought of the alpha.Eventually lulling herself to sleep. 

She dreams again of Kara.

The soft crinkling smile as she makes breakfast, laughing easily as Lena comes to wrap her arms around the alpha’s waist leaning against the strong back that ripples at her touch.

_ Bring Bring _ , Lena's phone sounds, startling Lena awake and causing the omega within her to fume. Taking a second to calm her frustration, she checks to see who is calling, and frowning down at the number. Eyes widening in shock as a sickening feeling of disbelief snaking through her.

“Hello,” Lena answers cautiously, hoping she isn't right.

“Hello, Miss Keirnan, It's Eve,” Kara’s assistant says in a no- nonsense kind of tone. “I hope I am not bothering you, but I was wondering if you were able to think of two places you wanted to eat lunch at?”

"Are you sure that's what Kara wants?" Lena asks thinking this was some kind of mistake.

"Yes," Eve states, confusion evident in her tone. "She just texted me, saying you had to leave before she could ask. Is everything okay? She said it was an emergency."

Lena blinks mouth opening and closing like a suffocating fish at how tenacious Kara was to make this comedy of errors work, even as her omega trills happily at seeing the alpha again. Sighing inwardly in defeat she rattled off the names she had come up prior to lunch.

“Okay, I will take care of it and send the information to your phone again. Thank you, Lena," Eve said before ending the call.

Groaning and sinking down beneath the water, Lena prays to every god and goddess she’s ever learned about that tomorrow would finally…  _ finally _ be better. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Lena and Kara attempt lunch date number two. I'm sure everything will turn out fine. I'm totally sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my whats this? Another chapter of Thirsty Lena and Oblivious Kara. What? How did that happen?
> 
> The answer: Lots o' Luck and hard word. Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy.

She woke up wet and throbbing from another heated dream. Throwing her arm over her eyes trying to take stock of her situation, and the various feelings that collide against each other in her. At the head level, she knew her omega was very attracted to Kara's alpha. The sweet sunshine orchard scent calling to her in a way that was disarming. Causing Lena to make a fool of herself far too easily. Something that was anathema when raised with Luthor standards.

It’s not like it was the first time Lena had played the fake girlfriend to make an ex jealous, it was in fact one of her specialties, but the way her stomach roiled at the thought of Kara and Lucy getting back together left a sour taste in her mouth and a knife in her soul. But this is what she was being paid for and while the thought of it made her feel unease. The desire to spend more time with the alpha overriding all her common sense. So like yesterday she showered while quickly taking care of her needs, and set off to get through this ordeal as unscathed as possible. 

At the moment she found herself standing outside, Argo. Became easier said than done. Taking a deep breath, marshalling her nerves, and sending a silent prayer begging some higher power to be merciful.

"Lena," Kara greets her the moment she walks in, along with a warm smile that causes Lena's heart to stop and sputter back to life the moment Kara's arms wrap possessively around her waist. Her mind glitching dangerously as Kara leans in close, pressing a tender kiss to the corner of her mouth, sending a coil of warmth through her belly and further down. Causing her to, unconsciously, melt further into Kara, swooning from the interaction.

Slowly coming too, drowning desperately in Kara's topaz blue eyes, watching as Kara leans forward, and like a magnet she moves in….

"Aww," a voice says full of awe, startling Lena, who casts a glance at the receptionist making heart eyes at them, and like a bag of salt her belly drops. ‘ _ Of course _ ,’ she reminds herself bitterly, her scent flickering, but she catches in time to subdue it into a light scent of attraction. 

Her omega silently keening as she dutifully wraps her arms casually around the alpha's bicep, a pleased smile plastered on her face. Playing up her part in this charade as her stomach flops, while heading to Kara's office in the back.

"I'm sorry about that," Kara says the moment they are alone, moving around her desk to grab something from the bookshelf.

"It's fine," Lena replies, successful in her attempt to sound calm and airy. "It's what you paid for."

"True," Kara agrees in a curious tone, that Lena can't decipher. Turning holding a small bird a little bigger than a common sparrow. "As promised," Kara says. Handing it to Lena, who examines the ingenious drone carefully.

Before Lena is able to speak, Kara continues.

"Also," Kara says, checking her digital recorder and stowing a reporters pad in her canvas messenger. "I know this is short notice, but one of my writers got called away for a family emergency. And I am the only one who can handle the interview for their article. So you have two options. You come along and then we head off to lunch after, probably someplace else and I extend our time, or we call it a wash and just meet up for tomorrow as planned."

"Oh," Lena sounds, handing the bird drone back to Kara, thinking she should take the out, but aware that was the absolutely last thing she wanted to do, obviously she and her omega were gluttons for punishment. "What is it for?" she asks, already stealing herself for whatever pain is .

"A cat sanctuary that doubles as an outdoor café. I am going to interview the owner about how they’ve been able to help the local humane society find homes for so many cats. "

"Sounds interesting," Lena says, "I'd love to tag along."  _ Dumb ass _ , she berates herself. Until Kara smiles at her and all reason flies out of her head.

Holding out her arm for Lena to wrap her own around, they move like this through the bullpen, and Lena is all too keenly aware of the eyes on them. As Kara’s employees track their movement to the opposite side of the office floor. The spoken words concealed behind hands as they whisper amongst each other. 

“I believe some of my employees are jealous of you,” Kara murmurs into her hair, placing a soft kiss to her hairline, before standing tall, chest puffed out. The ache in her stomach traveling up to her chest as she pumps out possessive pheromones for an alpha not meant to be hers. Resting her head on Kara's shoulder, she walks following the alpha’s lead as the head towards a door on the opposite back wall label  _ Main Lobby _ . 

Once through they head towards the side stairwell, that leads down to the parking garage. Shifting to hold hands, Kara led her to the passenger side of a red hybrid Lexus. "Miss Kiernan," Kara murmurs with a slight tilt of her head, opening the door gallantly for Lena.

"Such a gentlewoman," Lena murmurs, playfully.

Kara settling in her driver seat, queuing in the address, they ready to settle in for a 45 minute drive and continue their conversation from yesterday.

"So," Lena begins, clasping her hands demurely in her lap. "What are some things you like doing when you aren't working and building a media empire?"

"Right now, I'm obsessed with indoor rock climbing at Cliff Works, and on Thursday's my sister kicks my ass as she teaches me Krav Maga."

"Really?" Lena's interest instantly perks up. "A big bad alpha beaten up by a little omega?" she teases. Thinking how much she likes Alex already.

"Yep, her own soon to be alpha has yet to beat her either," Kara smirks knowingly, before paling slightly.

"What was that for?" Lena asks, unconsciously tucking a lock of hair behind Kara's ear. There is an awkward moment of silence and Lena quickly snatches her hand away.

"Sorry," She apologizes, looking bashfully down at her lap.

"It's fine," Kara says robotically grabbing Lena's hand. "It's what I'm paying for."

"Yes," Lena agrees softly. "That's right."

"What about you," Kara's voice is soft and cautious after a prolonged pause. "What do you like to spend your time doing?"

"I volunteer on Mondays, Wednesday and Fridays at the after-school program at middle school, where my roommate's daughter goes, helping kids with their math and science homework."

"I've recently taken up yoga with my roommate Sam, mainly in solidarity because her job as a social worker can be stressful, but less stressful and more fulfilling than the job she left in finance."

"Really," Kara perks up, sounding more excited than given the vein of conversation. "Sorry," Kara begins. "It's just Sam would probably like Argo."

Humming thoughtfully in response, Lena smiles, unsure what to say having never looked at Argo before. "So, how did you come to start Argo, you are awfully young to be head of a small media company?"

"Geez, thanks," Kara laughs, but not sounding the least bit insulted. "It was a stroke of luck really," she explains. "My former boss, Cat Grant, Yes _ , The _ Cat Grant," Kara empathizes after seeing Lena's expression of shock. "Was looking to start a new venture and sent a company wide email out asking for pitch ideas. She picked mine, Argo, a holistic modern lifestyle magazine. She liked the direction I wanted to take it and how I would structure it. She also thought it would resonate with a more discerning and conscious audience. So she helped with securing finance and offered her many years of expertise and gave me three years to make it turn a profit. It only took me two and now, I am working to buy her out of it. "

"That is impressive, especially from what I've heard about Ms. Grant."

"She is scary, but fair. She's rather impressive really," Kara admitted, her voice tight with awe.

"It sounds like she's made an impact on you."

"She’s my mentor and she saw something in me and though her means may have been a bit harsh, it's because she cares and knows that the world of media isn't industry for the faint of heart. Least of all a compassionate alpha."

"Now she sounds like a big ole softy," Lena grins watching as Kara eyes widen precipitously.

"Let's keep that between us, I doubt she'll appreciate that tidbit getting out."

"Her secret is safe with me." Lena smiles holding her hand to her heart conceding with a slight head bow.

They arrived at the Cuddles and Grub cat sanctuary, "I remember this place," Lena exclaims as they get out of the car, walking the short distance to the front of the renovated space that used to be a small nursery. "I bought a bunch of plants here that I quickly killed, when I first moved to National City. It was called City Blooms. The owners were so knowledgeable. Especially the wife she knew everything about all her inventory, even which products were good for what. I wonder what happened?"

"They won the Mega Bucks in Vegas," Kara explains. "Decided to retire, and travel the world on a botanist dream tour. Visiting the places and learning the origins of all their favorite exotic flowers."

"Sounds like you knew them?"

"Only a little, I was one of their best customers before their lucky windfall," Kara says, her voice soft with old memories.

"So you are a killer of plants too?"

"Something like that," Kara agrees vaguely, opening the entrance door for Lena.

"Looks like they made good use of the greenhouse area." Lena gestures to the screened section, filled with a late lunch crowd, littered with various cat trees and scratching posts. Cats of various shapes and sizes roaming about, lazing on patrons laps They were standing in what used to be the storefront turned kitchen and waiting area, complete with a hostess podium, as the host Ben goes to grab Leslie, the owner, from the back after Kara waves in his direction.

Lena looks around, noting the wall of glass that separates the café/cat room from the main building. Crouching down when a blue eyed scruffy cat comes to paw the glass unconsciously speaking baby talk to the curious feline.

"Kara!" Leslie exclaims, coming to embrace the alpha. "Eve called about Nia, I hope everything is okay?"

"Yes, Caleb got injured at preschool and Brainy couldn't get away from work. He's fine, he just needed a few stitches. I'm sure he'll tell you all about it later."

"Oh sorry, we are old friends," Leslie explains, seeing Lena's look of confusion. "My aunt and uncle gave me this place when they left. I'm Leslie by the way," the omega says, flashing Kara a disapproving glance, the alpha having the good sense to look properly chastised 

"Lena Kiernan," Lena says, holding out her hand.

"None of that," Leslie waves away, pulling Lena into her own tight hug, whose body stiffens in surprise before relaxing. 

After a few more pleasant exchanges, Lena leaves Kara to her work, entering the café section to visit the various cats lounging about and enjoying the various streams of sunlight that filter in through the green sails that offer shade to the outdoor seating area.

Growing up pets were strictly for appearances or function. Like her father's English Setter, Beau, who only went with Lionel during hunting with his business buddies. Or Lillian’s prize winning Persian named, Rag -a-Tag Molly, giving the cat nanny, Miss Joan, strict instructions to keep Lena away from. When Lionel died Beau was given to the groundskeeper, who sometimes would let Lena pet and play with him, until Lillian threatened to fire him when she found out. "You must first learn you are alone." Lillian liked to remind her, before shunting her into the arms of her no-nonsense governess, Mrs. Hester.

"Meow," comes a tiny voice behind Lena, causing the omega to look down. It was the scruffy blue eyed kitty, crouching down to pick the little one up, reading the name on the small paper tag.

"Bo," she reads, thinking how sweet and cuddly he was. "Would you like to come home with me?" Lena asks, nuzzling into the soft fur, wondering if this, perhaps, kismet.

"Thinking of getting yourself a better date?" Kara asks, coming up behind Lena, startling her from her soft adorations. "Sorry," Kara quickly apologizes. "But I haven't found a better way when trying to break people out of kitty cuddles."

Lena softens in understanding, while bringing Bo close to her chest, feeling the low rumbles of the little cat's purrs vibrate against her sternum. "I wonder if he is available for adoption?"

"I'm sure he is," Kara says, coming up close, sticking her finger out for the kitty to nose bop. "We can ask," she turns, calling Ben over.

"What's up?" Ben asks.

"Is.."

"Bo," Lena interrupts.

"Is Beau available for adoption?" 

"Yes!" Ben's features brighten as the little feline nestles further into Lena's chest. "I guess he was meant for you," the omega smiles. "I've never seen him allow anyone to pick him up."

"I think you might be right," Kara agrees with Ben, tucking the dark strand of hair that the kitty is playing with over Lena's shoulder, brushing lightly along the omega’s neck, causing Lena's heart to stall in mid-beat at the fleeting touch before stuttering back thumping faster than before. 

In a daze, Lena follows, barely aware of anything going on around her. Barely paying attention as Kara hands a square cookie asking Lena if she wants a bite and the omega’s mind flares to life at the thought of biting where Kara's lips once were Lena, fails to notice the red flecks and seeds snaking along the surface of the sugar confection, that is until she swallows and her throat tightens as the raspberry travels down her throat.

Lena watches eyes bulging as Ben nudges Kara urgently to turn around and the sound of wheezing and choking hits everyone's ears. Kara eyes widened with concern, as Lena can feel her face swelling quickly. Frantically, Lena tries to dislodge her purse from her arm, but her panic and dwindling oxygen are getting the best of her. 

“Lena,” Kara shouts, as understanding flashes in her eyes, yelling at Ben to call 911, grabbing the kitty from Lena’s weakening grasp and catching her before she passes out. Once Lena is settled on her side, the alpha untangles the bag, desperately yelling for Lena to stay with them still holding the kitty to her chest, dumping the contents on the bag on the floor searching for the epipen. Finding it, she moves to quickly prepare it, and stabs it quickly into the fleshiest part of Lena's upper thigh, causing Lena to give an involuntary wince, before passing out fully. Kara tense with fear and concern as they wait for the ambulance to arrive.

  
  


Lena’s head feels stuffed with cotton, her mind groggy, and her body lethargic from the slight fever the routine response where consumption of raspberries is involved. 

There is a dull part of her that feels ashamed, but she is too tired to really dwell on it.

Her eyes linger out the back window, unfocus taking everything in, but seeing nothing. Her gaze catching on to a vaguely familiar red SUV, with a pretty blonde whose eyes crinkle as she looks at the ambulance. 

“ _ Beautiful. _ ” Lena thinks absentmindedly. “ _ I wonder if she is following me _ ?” and slowly she falls back to sleep, a pretty blonde smiling adoringly at her in her dreams. 

  
  


"Welcome back Ms. Kiernan," a sunny voice greets Lena as she slowly comes to.

With a jolt she bolts upright frantically grabbing the wrist as the nurse comes near. "Please tell me I'm dead!" she exclaims, green eyes pleading, desperation coloring her tone as she barely registers her surroundings.

The nurse stands there in shock for a beat before, prying Lena's death grip from her arm. "No, Ms. Kiernan," the nurse's voice is low and calming. "You are at Mount Warner Hospital being treated for a severe allergic reaction. Luckily your girlfriend acted quickly."

"Is she here," Lena asks her voice small and hopeful that Kara wasn't.

"No, she had to leave, but your friend Sam is here," The nurse says pointing to the figure seated smirking in the corner.

Lena groans, flopping back onto the pillow, throwing her arm over her eyes, and bemoaning her bad luck.

"So," Sam says, not bothering to hide her amusement. "You okay?"

"No," Lena whines, feeling like the world's biggest loser.

"Is this about that client you keep tripping over?"

"Fuck you."

"No thanks I'm not into you."

Lena groans and turns away from the grinning alpha, who lets her stew for a beat before poking Lena rather sharply in the back causing the omega to yelp and turn back too face her.

"Spill it Luthor." And Lena does, telling her about the panty fiasco, which she has to stop as Sam regains her breath after laughing hysterically. The accidental indecent exposure and along with the dumping of Indian food on Kara's head and then this, her allergy that landed her in the hospital. With a still puffy face and very wounded pride. Lena decided the sex dreams did not need to be shared.

"Damn, Luthor. You've got it bad." Sam tsks, laying a comforting hand on Lena's shoulder that barely hides her sly fox grin, causing Lena to scowl ruefully at her best friend. "Why don’t you cancel on her?"

"Because you know I would never do that and we leave for Seattle in 2 days. I can't leave her hanging."

"Not when you want her at attention." Sam teases and Lena blushes like a tomato, unable to deny the jibe. "So what are you going to do?"

"Try to not, embarrass myself for our last lunch date tomorrow before we leave."

There is a pregnant pause, as Sam looks her over critically. "Yeah… good luck." 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudos and comment feed my soul. So, don't hesitate to leave one, all comments are welcome. Come check out my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/postscriptayaka/tagged/me) . Ask me a question, tell me your random thoughts or just whatever Or, tell me what you think of my fics. 
> 
> Thanks!  
> Ayaka.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Sam have a field day after Lena's allergic reaction. Lena is in for a surprise... and Kara is too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here I go again, expanding a story I though would only be a two shot. I would say maybe two more, but I'm tired of being a liar, so I'm not even going to bother. Oh the plight of a Pantser. 
> 
> I also want to thank, belatedly I know, everyone who left kudos and comments your kindness and enjoyment of this story warms my starved artist soul and keeps me trudging along.
> 
> Also, full disclosure I have never been high so I've take a few writer liberties in what I assume it feels like. Let me know how I did.

_ Lena feels her cheeks flush as Kara's tongue tastes the sweat drench skin of her neck, nipping and sucking the column of pale skin. _

_ "You look so sexy after you've come," Kara husks into Lena's ear, lightly teasing her clit. "Do you think you have one more for me?" the alpha asks softly, mouthing the crook of her neck. _

_ "As many as you want," Lena breathes, bucking harder into Kara's hand, chasing the alpha's feather light touch.  _

_ "Hmm." The alpha smiles, wickedly applying more pressure, causing Lena to moan, low and strained. "So beautiful," Kara murmurs, bringing their lips together in a languid kiss. Lena gasps from the quick flick to her clit, and Kara claims Lena's mouth with her tongue. _

_ "Kara….," Lena pants when they break for air. _

A peal of high-pitched laughter startles Lena from her dream. Wiping sleep from her eyes, she hears it again, groaning from the sudden interruption. "That kid is going to make a great blocker when she's older," Lena grumbles as she puts on a pair of shorts and her oversized sleep shirt, shuffling out of her room. 

Stopping dead in her tracks, to find Ruby red nosed with sniffles playing keep away with a familiar-looking kitty on their living room floor.

"An alpha named Kara dropped her off along with some supplies," Sam explains with a knowing grin. Pulling a large bag hidden behind the island teeming with cat toys and a banana shaped cat bed, setting it on the floor near the coffee table. "Oh, and she bought a litter box and a 10lb bag of litter. Which Ruby set up under the little desk nook no one uses. "

Lena looks over to the mentioned area, brow raised in shock.

"Are you going to keep her name?" Ruby asks, her voice hopeful and rough with a mild cold as Bo runs towards Lena with a plaintive meow.

"Ugh…." shaking her head to restart her brain. Crouching down to pick up the small crier. Smiling as Bo rubs her soft fur against her chin. "Yes."

"Yay," Ruby exclaims, her face lighting up at the news.

"Come on, Rubes," Sam says, holding out her hand to help her daughter up. "You need to get back in bed, I'll bring you some soup when it's done."

Grumbling quietly, Ruby heads back to her room.

"So Kara huh?" Sam says, coming up to scratch behind Bo's ears.

"Maybe…" Lena intones moving towards the door when someone knocks.

"Come on, my lovelies," comes Jack's voice from behind the door.

"What are you doing here?" Lena asks in surprise, as Jack leans in to kiss her cheek.

"Sam told me you were in hospital and that Ruby was sick, so being the best friend and cool uncle I am, I brought some get-well brownies."

"Aw, that's sweet," Sam replies as she takes off the saran wrap, saves one on the side for when Ruby feels better, and sets the rest on the coffee table "Does anyone want coffee?" 

Lena nods that she would while Jack states. "Let me help." Following Sam into the kitchen.

Lena plops herself on the floor, checking out the various things that Kara picked out for Bo. Putting Bo inside a banana shaped cat bed, watching as the small kitty burrowed happily into the little covered area meowing and talking up a storm. Giving Bo a fleeting pat on the head, before unloading the overly stuffed bag. There are balls with bells that cause Bo's ears to perk up. A cat wand with a little duck on the end that Bo barely offers a passing glance. There is what Lena assumes is not a small version of a flogger like the one Lena had seen at a sex shop with Sam when she needed to find a bigger alpha toy to help quell her most recent heat. Which got her thinking of the size of Kara's… shaking her head, taking a breath, before continuing to pull out more things. Finding a rainbow collar and a tag that read “Bo”. She marveled at everything, bowls and kitty food, a book about cats, which Lena was most thankful for cause she knew nothing about being a good cat mom. Surprised when a small handwritten note slides out of the book. 

_ Lena, _

_ He... is actually a she whose name is Izabo, Bo for short. Apparently the Society worker who named her is a huge fan of Lost Girl.  _

_ Andrea called to let me know you are doing well, and that your roommate, Sam, got you safely home. _

_ I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to leave our lunch on the books. However, if you decide you want to stay home that is fine too, just please let me know ASAP.  _

_ I'm glad you are doing well and hope you enjoy your new friend. _

_ Kara _

Lena scanned the note again, the feeling of warmth spreading through her. Picking up her phone, she called the direct number Kara had written at the bottom of the note.

"Lena," Kara answers brightly.

"Hey," Lena responded in kind. "I wanted to thank you for getting all that stuff for Bo. She is already in love with her new bed." Lena smiles, watching the curious kitty wiggle and rub her body against the plush bed.

"Please, it’s the least I could do after almost killing you with that raspberry shortbread."

Lena is about to say she should have been paying attention, but then she would probably have to explain what got her distracted, so she simply thanks Kara again and lets her know that she still would like to keep their lunch date. 

“That’s wonderful, let me drive us then.”

“Okay,” Lena agrees, a mild blush coloring her cheeks, and they make plans to meet at 12:30 instead.

Shortly after ending their call, Lena looks down at her phone hopelessly, doe-eyed and melty completely smitten with the alpha now.

She snaps her head up when Jack clears his throat, causing Lena to groan when she sees them looking at her with matching Cheshire Cat grins.

"Go ahead, get it out of your systems," Lena sighs, taking a sip of her black coffee Sam had placed before her, and picking at the brownie in front of her. 

“Oh, I’m not sure it’s our systems we have to get IT out of,” Sam comments mischievously.

“No, definitely not us,” Jack playfully agrees. “So, exactly how badly do you want to ride that pole,” Jack starts, doing a double tap eyebrow lift. 

Lena blushes furiously at the reminder of her own initial thought after bumping into the alpha at the gym.

"Careful, Luthor, your thirst is showing," Sam smiles, noting the way Lena’s face heats at Jack's phrase.

"I'm sure if you ask nicely, Kara can help with that," Jack says.

"Oh yeah, maybe you can ask at your lunch today."

“Maybe I’ll change my mind about going," Lena says, haughtily fluffing her hair. “I’m sure Kara will understand.”

"Really, Lena, and miss out on a chance to hopefully finally make a good impression on the alpha of your dreams…. Oh, my god have you been having hot wet dreams?" Sam asks incredulously when Lena suddenly averts her gaze. Her ears positively glow with embarrassment.

"No," Lena says far too sharply, and the two alpha's howl with laughter at the blatant lie.

"You are so screwed," Sam heaves out, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, just fuck off," Lena hisses, closing her eyes, feeling little paws tap at her stomach.

"Ah, what a sweet baby," Sam says, smiling, and looking all heart eyes at Bo.

Thankfully, things calm down after that and shift their conversation into more serious territory.

"Well, you're stuck between a cock and a hard place," Jack quips one last time, ignoring the death scowl Lena points his way. "I mean obviously you being you, you will not leave a client high and dry, but god damn girl…," he murmurs looking her over. "indecent nuddy moments, face swelling, _ and  _ she gets you a cat and buys out a pet store in the process…"

"She may have it bad for you too," Sam agrees, finishing Jack's train of thought, which always annoyed Lena when they did that.

"No, she is one of those first love types, still pining for her first love. Kara is just a nice person,” Lena continues, eyes becoming unfocused and far off. “There is a calm energy about her," Lena explains, pulling Bo close. "Her smile is just soo, calming and bright. Her eyes are so blue like…."

"You are so screwed," Sam says again, interrupting her ramblings as Lena shakes off her dream state.

"God, I wish," Lena grumbles absentmindedly before slapping her hand over her mouth, realizing her mistake. Her friends look at her, waiting for the moment to click. " Fuck, I’m so screwed," Lena cries, taking a proper bite from her brownie, followed by another until she has eaten the entire thing, reaching out to grab another. Biting off half in her moment of stress eating. Lillian would be positively glaring at her right now. 

“Yep,” both Sam and Jack agree, sporting identical knowing looks.

“Fuckers,” Lena murmurs, rubbing her face into Bo’s soft fur. 

  
  


A pleasant buzz begins to settle over Lena, a kind of feeling of being free and liberated. She snuggles into it, letting it wash over her as she got ready to leave.

She waved goodbye to her friends when her phone pinged, announcing the Lyft had arrived.

For a second time she stands outside of Argo, feeling completely at ease, filled with an odd confidence she hadn't felt in ages. Walking in, she shot a friendly wave to Jess, who returned the wave a little more enthusiastically. 

"Hey Eve," Lena greets, smiling brightly at the other omega.

"Ms. Kiernan," Eve offers, returning her friendly greeting. "I'll let Kara know you are here."

At the sound of the alpha's name a most delicious thought crosses Lena's mind and without an ounce of inhibition or care breathes out on a wanton sigh. "God, I'd love to be  deep boned by  that hot hunk of blonde alpha."

"Oh, fuck!" Jack exclaims, eyes widening in horror as he stares at the brownie he had just bitten into as though it’s about to detonate in his face. 

Sam furrowed her brows, looking from Jack to the brownie, before they fly up to her hairline. "No!" she hisses in disbelief. "You know what she gets like." 

Jack nods robotically, as memories flood in of an uninhibited and unaware Lena saying whatever pops into her mind. Slapping his face, he groans. "Lena Luthor is high on pot brownies." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayaka.
> 
> P.S I also posted an original poem I hope you will spare a moment to check out.


	5. WTF!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now we move on to Kara's POV and how she feels about what she just heard. So of course she turns to the sage wisdom on one Cat Grant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys. I've been busy with NaNoWriMo, Beta-ing and starting a podcast. Which is just me talking about being a fanfic writer and beta/collaborator. Come December I will be adding conversations with other fanfic writes to the line up. Check out my post [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573440/chapters/67447418/tagged/me) to see the upcoming line up and post question you may have. If you would like to remain anonymous you can DM me on Tumblr, just ask state that, with who the question is for.
> 
> Also thank you so much for all the kudo's and comments. You guys are simply amazing and I love hearing from you.

_ "God, I'd love to be  _ _ deep boned by  _ _ that hot hunk of blonde alpha." _

Kara feels herself grow stiff at the lustful way those words are spoken, and overflowing with desire. Her mind conjures up the scene in high definition. Imagining being wrapped up in Lena's warm, wet heat, as the omega moans beneath her, nipping at her neck. She barely stifles a low broken groan, remembering just in time that her assistant is on the line and was subject, full frontal, to Lena's indecent words and doesn't need the double trauma of her boss's reaction. She swallows thickly, trying to calm her raging hormones that have ignited inside her.

She feels a measure of embarrassment at her reaction, But, what self-respecting alpha wouldn't react that way to such blatant desire, she justifies. It preens their alphas to be so wanted and yearned for in such an openly sexual way.

"Eve," Kara says, pausing when she hears the omega's startled gasp. "Please come to my office."

"Yes… YES!" Eve replies, sounding flustered.

"What?" Kara looks at her, eyes wide, wanting an explanation the moment Eve walks up to her desk.

"I think Ms. Kieran is high," Eve hisses, looking warily over her shoulder at the door.

"What?" Because that is the only thing the editor of a popular lifestyle magazine can come up with.

“Yeah, she has that slightly glassy look Winn gets when he eats those gummy bear edibles he likes.”

"Ah." Apparently her responses have devolved.

"Do you still want to have lunch with her?"

"No!" Kara says a little too sharply, jerking her hand out in front of herself. "Let me call someone."

Eve Tessmacher's life had taken a rather odd turn, as the omega tries desperately to keep her cheeks from catching fire and not crashing the car as Lena continues talking about all the things she would like Kara to do to her and vice versa. Images of doggie style and being spanked and deep throating and how big…. “ _ Oh please make it stop _ ,” internally Eve pleads to any deity listening in on their vivid one-sided conversation, punctuated by the spice laced scent of arousal and dreamy sighs, so wanton and arousing that she feels her own sex slick in response, causing the blonde omega to question her sexual orientation. Her fist clenching irritated at the please-with-herself giggle Lena throws in here and there for fucks whatever.

In a desperate attempt to save her underwear and freshen the air, she opens all the windows only to turn them into a beacon of alpha attention. She groaned as knot-brained alpha after knot-brained alpha asked for their numbers. Cat calls or just plain stroke themselves in public, “ _ What the fuck! _ ” Only to be summarily shut down by either Eve or a very cheeky Lena. 

“Oh look this is where I live,” Lena squeals giddy and her scent spikes with affection. “Would you like to come upstairs?” 

Eve nods stupidly, as icy fear claws up her spine at being confined in an elevator with an omega giving of such strong "Fuck me hard vibes" that Eve may just make good on that invite.

“Sam?” Lena exclaims in surprise at the tall alpha who is chatting with security. 

“Lena,” Sam replies, scenting the air while eyeing Lena up and down obviously aroused by Lena's scent, if the slight bulge is anything for Eve to go by. "Bo's been pawing at your door, missing her mama," Sam eventually says and it's like a bucket of water has been doused over Lena, whose scent now spikes to motherly concern so deeply, causing Eve to fidget uncomfortably.

“Oh no, Mama is coming Bo.” And Lena hurries to the elevator, muttering about abusive cat parents. 

“Sorry about that,” Sam says sheepishly, patting Eve on the shoulder and subtly scenting the air. Causing the alpha to blush at Eve's predicament. "I know how bad it can get, we accidentally fed her some pot brownies…."

“I need…. to leave,” Eve breaks in, turning on her heel to do just that. She doesn't want or need to know.

In her car taking a deep fortifying breath, she grabs her phone.

“Hello," comes a chipper male voice over the line.

“My place, now,” Eve barks.

“Why?”

“To fuck me, I’m horny and I want your cock.”

There is a loud crash and fumbling before a flustered voice rushes out, “I’m on my way.”

Sending Kara a quick text letting her boss know she was out for the day, along with many angry red faced emojis to prove her point. 

Looking down at her phone, Kara sighs heavily after reading the message from Eve. “I’ll give her a nice Christmas bonus this year,” she mutters to herself stepping out of the elevator and heading to the bullpen at Catco. Cat had become a true mentor since helping Kara start Argo, letting Kara soundboard ideas and life problems off her. Cat had lived such a colorful and fantastic life that it always floored Kara with her painfully blunt pearls of wisdom, but she never really judged but wasn't afraid to tell Kara if she was being an idiot. Which is what brought her here today to talk to about her rather alarming predicament.

"Kara," Cat intones, looking the alpha up and down by way of greeting. Causing the younger alpha to roll her eyes at the old dressing down. "What a surprise?"

"I thought you might like to grab some lunch with me." Kara says, evasively.

Hazel eyes narrow, thoughtful, regarding Kara over the top of her black framed glasses, unconvinced that is the only reason Kara has come to see her. "Sure," Cat finally says, grabbing her purse. "But I get to pick and you get to drive," Cat's tone leaves no room for argument causing Kara to gulp. 

They end up at Rao's Italian Bistro, a fairly low key place that sports a number of large booths that offer some privacy for intimate conversations.

They peruse the menu in silence, commenting on which appetizers they were considering good to share. What main dishes looked good. Asking the server what wine would go well with their choices.

"So, Kara, what brings your slumping figure to my door?"

"I don't slump!" Kara exclaims indignantly, as Cat arches her brow sweeping her gaze up and down Kara's slumping posture. "Okay," Kara concedes slowly. "Perhaps… right now… I do."

"Sure sure," Cat sarcastically concedes, thoroughly unimpressed.

"How is Carter doing?" Kara asks instead, still not ready to discuss why she is really here and fidgets uncomfortably in her seat as Cat patiently stares at her.

Cat pauses, again, letting the tension between them build a bit before answering, fully aware how to get her protégé to crack. “He just recently came out to me,” Cat murmurs with pride. “And started dating this other alpha Gayle. They are so cute together.” pulling her phone out and showing Kara her home screen that had Cater with his girlfriend making silly faces.

“He looks happy,” Kara smiles.

“And sixteen and pushing boundaries. I had to have  _ the talk _ with him, he was so embarrassed, but you know me, so we powered through it. A perk is no unplanned pregnancies.” Cat remarks letting the conversation lull again, unrushed in her mission to get to the real reason for this lunch.

A wolfish smile forming when haltingly, Kara comes clean. Explaining how she hired an escort to be her date to her sister's wedding to make Lucy jealous and their first two dates had gone, having food dropped on her head, and then causing the omega to be hospitalized with a severe food allergy. How their current lunch got cancelled and prompted Kara to seek out Cat to make sense of what Kara had overheard.

"Oh my… Did she really say that?" Cat looks at Kara who nods and groans into her hands.

"But Eve thinks she was high and now she’s calling in sick for the rest of the day." Kara fishes out her phone to show Cat the text Eve sent after dropping Lena off. 

"Well that must have been a hell of a ride…" Cat said squinting at Kara's screen. Before pulling out her glasses with a huff. "All those angry red faces." Causing the other alpha to chuckle, shaking her head at the message. 

"What should I do?"

"Well, why are you still hung up on an omega who has clearly gotten over you?" Cat asks, watching as Kara slow blinks at her question. "I mean James Olsen is a famous photographer, with gallery shows in New York, Paris, Milan… As far as status goes, you two are on equal measure, but does Lucy even care about you anymore?"

Kara was quiet, looking down.

"And then there is this Lena," Cat says motioning casually to Kara's phone. "Who obviously LIKES you. Or very attracted to you enough to want to be… well you know...Who you have said is funny and smart, but sadly it sounds like is also accident prone. Something, we both know isn't really a problem for you. Because of your Alpha in shining armor kink you've got going."

"I do…" Cat holds her hand up, her expression rueful and silencing Kara's weak protest.

"Everyone knows you like to be the hero Kara. E-v-e-r-y-o-n-e."

Kara looks like she is about to complain, but instead sits back pouting, with arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't be a baby, Kara. You have an omega who wants you, or she would not have said the phrase "deep boned". What more do you need, for her to spread her legs and present her weeping cunt?"

Kara's blush prodigiously at Cat's painful frank words, pinking further at the sudden gasp by the male omega in the nearest booth. 

"Cat," Kara groans, trying to avoid the older alpha's mischievous stare.

"You need to honestly think why you still want Lucy. Why is she the omega that still has your heart when she has done nothing that even hints at wanting you again… and no, I don't need to know," Cat says holding up her hand to quiet Kara's incoming explanation.

"But she is an escort."

"Don't be a prude Ka-ra," Cat states, staring incredulously at the alpha as though she had grown a second head. "My second mate was a hot bar dancer. And I wore that tone hunk of omega like a slick trophy on my arm."

"God," Kara's eyes widened comically. "That is not a picture I need in my head. But, I see your point," Kara quickly adds when she sees Cat's eyes narrow dangerously.

"My point, and I am done talking about this idiocy once I've said my peace. But get your head out of your ass, and figure out what the fuck it is you want." Kara gulps at the heat in Cat's tone. "Now, how are Argo's numbers. I want to write off this travesty of a lunch for business." 

The rest of the meal is spent chatting about budgets, and subscriptions and other magazine related business. Kara drops Cat off and heads home, stopping briefly at the cat cafe for one of their white chocolate raspberry scones, thinking of Lena and feeling unsure about Lucy.

  
  



	6. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Kara's back story and other stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so bad, I always forget this...
> 
> Thank you to everyone who posted comments and smashed the Kudos. It's always so fun and awesome to hear my inbox ding and see what people think. 
> 
> At me on my Tumblr for a chat or rant or whatever, I'm down like a drunk clown. (sorry, I know, bad rhyme)

_ Kara thrusts slow and languid, listening to the soft moans and whimpers coming from the omega beneath her. Nostrils flaring at the warm spiced scent settles thick and heavy on her tongue. Sweat slick skin, heaving chest pert dusky nipples tease against her own. _

_ "So, good," she moans as the fluttering heat wrapped around her throbbing rigid shaft as a wet mouth nips and sucks at her neck. Groaning at the clenching channel messages her cock. "So, Fuck," she keens as her hips stutter, pumping her load as the omega suck harshly at her neck. _

Kara cheeks color suddenly as the dream she had flashes before her eyes, waiting for Winn to pick her up. She doesn’t have to wait long. His sleek black SUV pulling up into her drive.

"Hey Kara," Winn smiles bright and chipper, getting out to meet her at the trunk.

"I see you got Matilda detailed," She remarks, loading her things into the back.

"Of course, gotta pick up your date in style," Winn says, waggling his eyebrows wolfishly.

Kara looks at him like the massive dork that he is, a ploy to hide her feelings of confusion. 

"By the way, What happened yesterday?" his brows furrowing with concern, shutting the trunk.

"What do you mean?" She looks quizzically at him, heading towards the passenger door.

"With Eve, she rode me all afternoon long." Kara stiffens suddenly at his words. "Not that I'm complaining, you know I love me some Eve, but it was like frenzied and kinda rough, which I also kinda liked, surprisingly. She kept mumbling something about a stupid hot and confusing Omega. Which was also kinda hot… don't judge," he warns seeing her surprised look. "But do you know what happened?"

"No, I can't say that I do," she breathes, far too obvious if the skeptical look Winn sends her way was anything to go by.

"Oh well that's not suspicious," he remarks sarcastically. But moves the conversation along anyway. "Where are we headed?"

"Here," Kara says, showing him the address on her phone.

"Okay."

Thankfully Winn doesn't talk about his sex-capades with Eve again, instead letting her know about the servers that need servicing, updating or upgrading. She listens happy for the distraction from her morning dream and confusing thoughts.

As they near Lena's address she sends off a quick text letting the omega know they are close. Spotting Lena quickly who stands on the curb, talking animatedly to a woman and young teen, Bo held tightly to her chest. Her eyes softening at the sight for some reason, at the careful way she cradles the scruffy feline close.

"There's your girl," Winn says suddenly, startling her, seeing the way she looks at Lena.

Kara just nods, a crooked non-committal smile on her lips.

They stop and quickly exchange introductions with Winn to Sam and her daughter Ruby who happily takes Bo into her arms.

"Oh," Lena exclaims at Winn, her eyes twinkling with mischief, as Sam draws Kara aside for a quick word, teasing how she needs to remind Kara to behave. Shrugging, when Lena rolls her eyes.

"You know…"

"She doesn't remember," Sam murmurs, cutting Kara off before she can complain.

"What?" Kara looks incredulously at Sam.

"Lena, doesn't remember."

"What do you mean," she asks with a little more heat than she intended.

"Whatever happened Lena doesn't remember. She sleeps it off and doesn't remember, she thinks you cancelled for some emergency meeting."

"Why does she think that?"

"Cause that is what we told her," Sam waves it away casually.

Kara sputters trying to keep her cool, before suddenly leaning in, "Why was she high to begin?"

"It was an accident apparently our friend, Jack, brought the wrong batch of brownies. A friend hurt his leg, and so Jack baked some to help with the pain since the guy doesn’t believe it meds."

"What!" Kara shakes her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's weird," Sam agrees. "NObody likes him, calls himself Matello, like what the fuck." Sam, states face scrunching oddly. "Anyway, you can't tell her what she did.."

"Do you have any idea what she said?" Kara hisses desperately.

"I can hazard a guess that it was very lewd and heavily sexual."

"Yes, because apparently she wants to be deep boned by me?"

"What the fuck dude?" Sam exclaims causing their friends to frown in their direction, Sam waves it away like she was just messing with Kara. Causing Lena to shake her head and Winn to look like he wasn't so sure about Sam's alpha bro status.

Kara smiles along, trying to be helpful. 

"Well that's graphic," Sam sighs pinching the bridge of her nose. "Anyway, keep that to yourself. At least until after the wedding. Cause if you think Lena was clumsy before just wait until she finds out she let slip that little deep desire." 

_ Deep desire, _ the words caused an odd stall in her brain as Sam heads back to Lena and Winn, Kara following dumbly after. Mindlessly obeying when Winn says he wants to keep talking to Lena and for her to jump in the back.

Thankfully, her attention isn't required as the two of them geek out over Dr. Who and Bird drones that shit pudding.

They say good-bye to Winn, and the two nerds besides her, slap hands back and forth pulling back saying "fa-la-la-la-la-la. She looks at them. Tilting her head in question. "Big Hero Six," Winn states, with a shifty kind of shrug.

They make it through baggage check with little fuss, each having one back to check in and board the plane soon after. Lena buries her head in a book while Kara stares out the plane window, thinking of high school and Lucy Lane.

She had met Lucy their seventh grade year. Her parents had just died in a car crash, and her mother’s best friend, Eliza Danvers and her husband Jeremiah, had taken her in. 

She had grown up with the Danvers, Eliza and Jeremiah like a second set of parents to turn to. Alex like a big sister, a spunky red-head omega,who would wrangle Kara, a reserved and sensitive blonde alpha, into being her practice dummy for all the things she was learning at Krav Maga class. That ended with Kara speckled in bruises with more losses than wins.

But the change in their living arrangement had been hard on both girls. Suddenly, Alex’s big cool room where they always hung out, after Friday night dinner, became too small for two teenage girls. They began to fight like cats and dogs, every little thing that Kara did, was wrong as did touching anything that belonged to Alex. 

So Kara took solace in the college library where her father had worked. The librarians taking pity on the orphaned daughter of Professor El. 

Then Lucy came into her life, with her knowledge of moving to new places and unfamiliar homes. An Army brat who had lived in more places than Kara had fingers and toes. 

Her father Sam was going to be working with Jeremiah, the commander of Fort McGrath, who had invited the Lane’s for dinner. Lois had already met Alex in their Advance Calculus class. They were already friends. So being the leftovers Lucy and Kara became friends and Kara learned that Lucy had lost her mother, to stage 4 brain cancer. Suddenly, there was a kindred spirit who understood. The loss of people whose life informed your world and how easy it was to feel lost. 

In Lucy company their absence was easier to bear, letting Kara cry on her shoulder, or just sit with nothing to say. It was easy and unrushed, and she didn’t try to fill the dead silence with platitudes that meant more for the speaker than her. 

They became inseparable, and come freshman year they started dating. Soon, Kara was kissing Lucy everyday, and first base became second, moving on to third and finally Junior prom, a hotel room Kara slid into home. And it was amazing and Lucy began to talk about forever, until college and boot camp got in the way. Then slowly they drifted apart, living separate lives away from each other. Phone calls that were daily occurrences trickling down to weekly than biweekly than to hurried moments between one place to another ending often with an abrupt goodbye. But Kara was understanding and patient, not pushing for more.

Soon two years had passed and it was time for Lois’s wedding to Kara’s cousin, Clark. And finally being in the same place with Lucy, felt like coming home. Until Lucy came clean about wanting to be with someone else. That the distance was too hard and that she needed to be with someone in the same place and time zone. Devastated with no time to grieve she gave Lucy want she wanted, and shoved her heartbreak and pain for a more convenient and appropriate time. Right now happiness belonged to someone else. 

She left the wedding after the vows and reception dinner, for a chaotic bender at a local bar. Drowning her sorrows in drinks made up of more whiskey than coke. That’s where Alex found her, slurring her sad story to no one and everyone, any ear that bothered to listen. 

Alex stayed with her, cradling Kara close, letting her sister cry herself into a restless uneasy sleep. A silent guard that was still there when morning crested and peaked. 

Silently, formulating a plan to drive her forward and giving her meaningless life purpose. A fool’s errand for a chance at forever with Lucy and a happily ever after. 

But now she catches Lena's reflection in the window, and things become less clear. 

Kara groans, seeing the soon-to-be couple waving at them.

"Is that your sister and her fiancée," Lena asks, sliding her hand into Kara's back pocket the moment Kara nods yes.

It takes Kara by surprise, the sudden confidence that Lena exudes, smiling up at her, like the omega's in love with her, her scent and her eyes shining with affection. Kara tries to play it cool when Lena draws close, coaxing her to relax.

"We are supposed to be in love, remember," Lena says, before pecking her cheek. And again Kara wonders where this Lena came from. "Kiss me Kara." Lena's hands tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, caressing the lobe before settling over where a mating mark would go. "Do it for Lucy."

And for a second Kara thinks she hears a touch of sadness in Lena's tone, though the omega eyes remain tender and fixed.

Silently, maybe not for Lucy, Kara leans in for a kiss.

  
  
  



	7. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what is a day with Alex and Maggie going to be like? Read on and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well would you look at that... another chapter for your reading pleasure. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments. I always love seeing what you guys think and have have to say.
> 
> Come chat with me or whatever on Tumblr. 
> 
> Stay safe,  
> -A

The electricity of the kiss lights Kara's mind like a Fourth of July fireworks show. A kaleidoscope of color bust and she feels her body thrill and settle warm like hot coco and warm rum cake. She blinks her eyes cast down, as green eyes, look slightly dazed before focusing sharply and as they turn she sees a fleeting moment of a dream lost and surrendered.

"Get a room, you two," Alex complains the moment she and Maggie are within ear shot.

"Hey little Danvers," Maggie says, holding her hand out to Lena. "Maggie Sawyer and this hot little prude is the love of my life, Alex, Kara's  _ older _ sister," Maggie says, emphasizing the word older. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just trying to keep it PG. We are in an airport for fucks sake."

"Right," Maggie intones, tilting her head looking purposefully at her wife, who ignores her pointed stare.

"Hi, I'm Lena Keiran," Lena says, holding out her hand for the red-head to take, and defuse the playful tension between the soon-to-be mates.

She maintains eye contact when she feels Alex grip tighten, and Lena tightens her grip in response, earning a small nod of approval, from the snarky one.

"If you two are done, flexing," Maggie says, looking unsurprised by her omegas antics. "We need to get a move on, we parked in a 20minute zone."

"Sorry, baby," Alex replies all sweet and saccharine, weaving her arm around her alpha's waist and Maggie makes a quick grab from Lena's check in. 

"Come on, baby," Lena says, weaving her hand back into Kara's pocket, her hand molding itself to Kara's ass cheek, bringing their bodies flush against the other, flinging her carryon over her shoulder. Kara looks down, eyeing the soft set of Lena's jaw. Suddenly she finds herself wanting to trace it with her fingertips, but she holds back, but does so anyway and feels the shiver that runs through Lena's body at her touch. The omega's eyes look to her, shining bright with hooded affection and Kara feels discontentment bloom.

  
  


They stop off at the hotel, Kara moving to check them. Leaving Lena to engage in small talk with Maggie and her sister as they wait near the elevators..

"So," Alex begins, smiling at Lena, but her eyes are critical. "How long have you and Kara been together?"

"Just over two months," Lena replies, thoughtfully, smiling happily in Kara's direction.

"Wow, how did you meet?"

"At the gym, I was just leaving and not looking where I was going, and bumped into her."

"How rom com," Maggie teases, picturing the two of them bouncing off each other comically.

"Yes, and utterly mortifying," Lena flushing slightly at the memory.

"How so," Alex asks, her interest more than piqued.

"Well, I had just finished with my workout and was headed home… And I guess," Lena says shaking her head. "I had accidentally dropped my…" gesturing to her hips, looking down embarrassed.

"Oh my god, really!" Alex exclaims, slapping Maggie on the shoulder, causing the alpha to wince. Lena frowned apologetically at the beating she was getting. But Maggie just winked in her direction.

"What's going on?" Kara asks, coming over with a set of room keys.

"Lena was just telling us how you met at the gym…" Maggie says wiggling her eyebrows mischievously.

Kara makes the cutest choke yelp, and Lena perks her on the cheek, before moving on. "Well of course I didn't know and so I was in the health bar in line to get my after workout smoothie when Kara comes over and shoves her sweaty towel in my hands and runs off.”

"Little Danvers," Maggie exclaims playfully aghast.

"I was being thoughtful!" Kara says defending herself. "I mean, you know… they were…. Umm…  _ you know _ ," Kara says making a front winding gesture. "I was trying to save Lena more embarrassment when she found out."

"Yes, the fact that she didn't stay around was nice," Lena says playing with Kara's hair. "I think another alpha would have stood around leering lecherously to see how I would react." 

"Ah a yellow tailed alpha in shining armor," Maggie teases Kara, punching her good-naturedly on the shoulder. "We are a very tactile family," Maggie explains as Lena looks on curiously.

"So I've noticed," Lena smiles pushing her hand back into Kara's pocket and squeezing.

"Oooo… Kay! You two stay here, while Lena and I drop our stuff off," Kara blurts, grabbing Lena's hand who just barely grabs her check in from Maggie, pulling the omega to their room.

"No funny business, I want to go sightseeing," Alex, yells to their backs. Causing Kara's ears to flame red.

"You are really going to have to relax," Lena says the moment they make it into the privacy of their room.

Kara's mind is reeling from the 180 change in Lena. "What the hell is going on?" Kara asks, confused.

"My job, Kara, the first of which was to convince your very observant sister and her equally observant fiancée that we are really a couple."

Kara stands there, mouth opening and closing, before putting her hand to her face and covering her mouth. "Right."

"So, you need to get into the mood or it's going to look weird if you keep reacting like it's the first time I've touched you."

"It is, and…. you know…"

"I'm your fake girlfriend, remember? It's expected that you touch me. This isn't my first rodeo."

"Right." And for some reason the thought of that settled like rocks in Kara’s gut. "Right." Kara leans in grabbing Lena hands, drawing the omega in close, bringing their foreheads together. "Like this?" she murmurs against Lena's cheek.

"Yes," Lena softly chokes out. Kara sighs, letting herself enjoy the feeling of Lena's body against hers. Inhaling Lena's scent of peony and rain and for a second she forgets that this is fake, until the haunted look of green eyes reminds her.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Lena crashes their lips together, the omega's tongue flicking playfully licking Kara's lips. Kara's alpha growls at the tease, swiping her tongue over Lena's lips who moans allowing entrance. Their tongue battle teeth nipping and lips sucking the scents sparking with arousal, mind wanting and ready and then just as suddenly Lena pulls away, chest heaving eyes glassy with want and sadness before grabbing Kara's hand and leading the flustered alpha back out into the hall.

Carefully Kara adjusts herself, calming her half formed erection. Shaking her head as their pheromones waft and swirl around them, trying to make sense of what just happened. She is lost trying to understand, when she sees the looks of approval coming from the other alpha's around her, and the slight flaring of her sister’s nose at the scent of their mixed pheromones. Silently, she rubs her thumb over Lena's hand in thanks.

They head to a tonkotsu ramen bar for lunch. Kara and Maggie both get a draft beer, while Lena, gets a diet soda, and Alex a sake set. Which hits her rather quickly, and offers to share the rest with the table, again Lena abstains, but both Maggie and Kara have a cup.

"So, how did you two meet?" Lena asks, resting her chin in her palm.

"I was working a case, about a missing omega boy," Maggie begins as Alex wraps her hand around Maggie's arm resting her chin on the alpha's shoulder. "Alex, was one of the witnesses I had to question. There was something about her, that just made sense to me. And so I worked my ass off to try to close the case as soon I was a mad woman turning over leads and questioning anyone who had a connection. In the end it was the father's brother who had taken the boy, saying that the dad was an abuser, which was true. So the twist ended with the brother being given custody and the boy's father in jail for molestation charges.

"A couple of days later, I called Alex, and we have been dating ever since."

"Ah that's so sweet," Lena says, looking adoringly in Kara's direction, as Kara pulls her close kissing her forehead

They continue to chat as Lena gets in on the fun of teasing Kara for her overly sensitive nature, who retaliates by poking Lena playfully in her side who lets out a peal of laughter, causing Lena to blush at the low attention they are attracting.

"Stop it Kara," she scolds, with no heat and Kara leans in to kiss the corner of her mouth.

"Were we ever that gross," Alex asks, suddenly turning to her grinning alpha.

"I believe we were," Maggie sighs after a dramatic pause. "In fact I am sure the omega's in my department had said we were sickening." 

"Ah, young love," an elderly omega says, smiling sweetly at the four of them. "Remember babe," he says, looking up as his mate and cupping her cheek.

"Yes, my heart, but we aren't that old," the alpha rumbles low in her throat. "Only 65 and 69."

"That's true," he smiles wickedly over at them.

"Can I get you anything else," the server asks, startling them out of their shock.

"Just the check," Lena says, clearing her throat, as Kara squeezes her thigh.

The head next to the Space Needle to take a couple selfies and panorama from the glass enclosed spire a 360 view of Seattle. Lena has now snaked around her waise playing idly with the loop of her pants, causing Kara’s mind to stall and start with no apparent reason. They head down to the Chihuly Gallery, looking at the beauty of large blown glass structures that twirl out like an explosion. There are blown glass seals and other marine life nestle in an embrace of glass. The way the light, glitters and refracts casting colors on the floor. Kara watches as everyone peers as close as possible, the desire to touch so powerful, but ultimately allowed to be denied not wanting to mare the smooth surfaces with finger prints. 

They head over to the troll under the bridge, a large concrete sculpture of an old crooked man, with a long grizzled beard. A single chrome VW hub cap eye looks down at you while his long fingers curls over the body of a 67' yellow bug. Kara hands Alex her phone and they pose for funny couples pics. First where Lena looks like she is about to faint and then where Lena stands tall,with an imaginary sword in her hand protecting Kara who cowers behind her. The gathering crowd begins to laugh and chuckle at their antics. 

They head over to U village, to do some shopping, Lena going into the Amazon Book, while Kara heads over to Molly Moon’s where she grabs a house made strawberry ice cream with fresh strawberries and a balsamic reduction sauce. Moaning slightly as she takes her first bite. Causing Lena to want a taste after meeting her back outside a couple of books under her arm, moaning as the savory sweet taste hits her tongue and Kara, feels herself stiffen slightly at the sound, leaving abruptly in search of a bathroom. 

“Where is Kara going,” Alex asks as the couple draws near.

“Bathroom,” Lena says between bites of Ice cream.

When Kara returns they walk around for another couple of hours, going into Paper Source, and checking out Ravenna Gardens, a quaint garden shop filled with pretty and fragrant blooms and other fauna to enjoy. 

Soon the sun is going down, and evening is bearing down on them. 

Moving on, they grab some burgers and fries from Dicks and head over to a nearby park, pulling out the blanket that Alex had brought sitting on the grass watching as the ducks and squirrels run by.

Lena leaning into Kara's body and Kara feels her alpha settle content at the omega's closeness.

After they head back to the hotel, Alex gives the valet the keys and together they head to their rooms. Alex and Maggie bid them goodnight stepping from the elevator with a wave over their shoulder. Moving one floor up Lena and Kara exit soon after.

When they are in their room, the light mood between them sobers. Both physically and emotionally Kara feels Lena move away. The omega grabbing her toiletry bag and heading into the bathroom to shower. Hearing the deep defeated sigh barely muffled by the closed door. The resignation that fills that sound causes Kara to frown, feeling the way her belly clenches at the noise. Self-disappointment flares within her and she heads out to the balcony, wanting to scream her frustrations to the wind. Confused, by the feelings that tighten her chest. How happy and light she feels thinking of Lena against her. The way her alpha yearns for the closeness to the omega. 

She remembers when it was Lucy that made her alpha this way. And mutedly the thought of Lucy still does. She thinks of the memories they shared. Still so crisp in her mind, she just can't let them go. Still chasing the hope for something old to be new. Again the desire to scream over takes her and she slumps back into the chair, her head cradled in her hands lost and overwhelmed and breathes out bitterly. “Lucy.” 

  
  



	8. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Day and more family convincing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow US peeps. Have a great gobble gobble day. Hit me up on my Tumblr if you wanna chat or just rant about how short my chapters are. Stay safe.

The soft pained whimpering rouses Kara's alpha from a deep sleep. Without thought or hesitation the alpha moves, drawn to the plaintive noise that calls to her, a deep seeded need to protect the omega, unable to ignore the bitter distress the omega's scent emits. Tenderly the alpha coos, soft and gentle, drawing the soft and pliant figure close to her breast. Feeling the puff of breath tickle her neck as the omega settles contentedly in her embrace. Nosing along the alphas throat, inhaling deeply the apple and sunshine scent. Their bodies happily entwined, legs tangled together, the alpha falls back into a deep sleep. The omega's contented sigh is a precursor to pleasant dreams. 

Kara hums happily at the feeling of a nose nuzzling into her neck. Before she finds her body unceremoniously pushed abruptly away, a harsh knee landing painfully on her crotch, causing Kara to wheeze as white hot pain bursts behind her eyelids. Painfully her ass hits the carpeted floor. 

"What the fuck are you doing in the bed," Lena hisses jumping out and away pulling the covers up to cover herself, hair disheveled as she sends death glares at Kara who blinked stupidly up at her. "You were on the couch," Lena spits, pointing accusingly at the empty piece of furniture the alpha had been last night. 

Kara blinks up at Lena, still trying to regain her breath and shielding her throbbing member. "I honestly don’t know," she says, furrowing her brows as she tries to remember how she ended up in the bed.

“What the fuck do you mean? ‘You don’t know.’ How the fuck don’t you know?” Lena yells 

attempting to grab the lamp, finding it bolted to the side table, and hastily grabs her new hardcover book instead. Waving it around menacingly. 

Kara yelps hands held-up in surrender as images begin to flash disjointedly in her mind trying to make sense of what she is seeing. "I swear, I have no idea.” Kara pleads as Lena prepares for attack. Even as the thought of being close to the omega causes her alpha to preen. 

Lena continues to stare incredulously at her, green eyes boring into her, and Kara swallows as fear shivers down her back. "I promise, I would never cross that line,” Kara says, pushing every ounce of sincerity into her words. Blue eyes open and pleading for Lena to believe her. 

“You promise?” Lena demands, eyes narrowed and Kara raises her open palms higher. 

  
Lena looks at her a moment more, cautiously mollified into believing the cowering alpha. 

"Fine," Lena says, pulling her phone over and looking at the time. "We better get ready, Eliza and J'onn will be here soon," Lena mumbles, Kara just sits, hands held up, until Lena is safe and secure in the locked bathroom. 

"Right," Kara breathes slightly easier, cautiously standing and nearly falling when her feet tangle in the sheets .

They find Eliza and J'onn in the hotel lobby engaged in a lively conversation with another older couple who are pointing animatedly at the screens of their cell phone. Eliza looks on, her face oohing and ahhing at the images of what Kara is sure are pictures of the other couples grandkids.

"Please tell me those are not adorable pictures of grandbabies," Kara groans playfully as they come to stand before her adoptive parents.

"Of course, sweetie," Eliza smiles, and the other omega turns her phone for Kara and Lena to see.

"Oh they are so adorable," Lena says grinning at the two laughing children.

"Lena do you want children," Eliza asks, hope evident in her tone.

"That's a bit too soon, mom," Kara chuckles, trying not to grimace, at Eliza’s hopeful scent.

"Yes, of course," Eliza agrees, slumping slightly.

"Alex and Maggie are already talking," J'onn chimes in. Causing Eliza to perk up seeing the soon-to-be newlyweds.

"Oh is that true dear?" Eliza asks as soon as Alex and Maggie are close.

"Is what true?" Alex looks at her mom quizzically.

"That you and Maggie are talking kids?"

"Uh……" Alex stalls but thankfully Maggie, saves her.

"Only after the first year, I want Alex all to myself for a bit more."

"Oh… of course," Eliza sniffs tightly, as the other older omega pats her new friend on the back. 

They head back to U Village to eat at Din Tai Fung, a Dim Sum place famous for their xiaolongbao or soup dumpling. Kara's breath hitches in her throat and she thinks she's found heaven on earth.

They peruse the menus in pairs, and Lena places her hand on Kara's mid thigh, and it takes everything for Kara not to flinch as Lena's dark hair brushes her cheek. She thinks she may just die of combustion. The omega's scent is sweet and the alpha dips her nose behind Lena's ear to breath the heady scent there. Lena leans in, nuzzling close, kissing Kara beneath her jaw before someone clears their throat.

"Again we are in public," Alex scowls ruefully at the pair, before her own alpha grabs her and playfully nips her ear. "Maggie," Alex groans, feeling herself blush.

"Oh leave them be Alex," J'onn low rich tone teasingly chastises. "We endured it with you, now it's your turn."

"Sorry," Lena say resting her body into Kara's and a feeling of warm contentment suffuses through Kara completely.

They become more subtle with their affections, Kara kissing Lena's temple and Lena rubbing tenderly her forearm which Kara had draped possessively as they talk.

It warms Kara's heart to watch the way Lena interacts with Alex, how easily it is for Lena answers and deflect Alex's questions as the omega grill her about her relationship with Kara, peppering bits of the embarrassing moments they shared. Kara smiles, as she was teased for the curry debacle and how she almost killed Lena who still thought the alpha was sweet enough to continue dating, especially when she gifted Lena Bo and all the swag Kara had gotten to say she was sorry. Her mother oohed and ahhed.

"If you like," Lena says conspiratorially, leaning in close to Eliza. "Bo can be your first grandfurkin."

"Oh!” Eliza brightens eyes alight. “I would love that, send me those pictures please and I can show all my friends the scruffy adorableness that is my grandfurbaby."

"You're joking? Right, Mom?" Alex asks in disbelief.

"Of course, dear. But at least Lena is willing to play along," Eliza says winking at Lena mischievously.

After the wedding rehearsal, they made their way over to Maggie’s parents house. A deceivingly small home with a large patio and equally large backyard. It would seem, outdoor family gatherings were a common occurrence for the Sawyer household. 

"Such a large family," Lena comments beside her, the omega tone slightly awe filled at the sight of all the extended family, filling their plates up from the large spread of food while laughing. 

"Small family?" Kara asks, drawing Lena in close, hooking her thumb into the loop of Lena's jeans.

"Yes," Lena says, her body tensing slightly a watery smile directed at the young children running around and playing.

Kara want's to ask Lena about her reaction and given the circumstance knows it isn’t her business to pry. So she kisses Lena's shoulder tenderly and asks if the Omega would like something to drink.

"Some of that Sweet tea would be nice."

"One sweet tea coming right up."

A small child makes his way over to Lena a ball held in their hands and Lena sinks instantly to the ground, and the little boy follows suit. Kara watches as the two engage in a ball rolling game, only two feet from each other. Lena smiles and the little boy does too. She can hear the faint Lena praises that the omega lavishes on him for his ball rolling skills. Soon the game ends and the little boy sits on her lap telling her all kinds of things and Lena nods along, eyes widening or softening in equal turns.

"Lena is very good with children," Alex comments, coming over as Kara makes another glass of sweet tea, motioning to the seated pair.

"He seems to think so," Kara agrees, smiling at the scene in front of them, ignoring Alex's steady knowing stare.

“Can you believe I’m getting married tomorrow?” Alex breathes out, shaking her head as she looks adoringly at Maggie who is talking animatedly with her brother. 

“No,” Kara exhales, body slumping a bit. “With your attitude I’d thought you would be a spinster with 10 cats. Offff,” Kara winces when Alex punches her in the shoulder. “Still can’t take a joke.” Kara rubs her shoulder.

“Not from a baby sister who has been hung up on one omega for like 10 years,” Alex says, playfully scowling at her sister. "Maggie thinks she’s funny,” Alex continues, eyes softening. “Lena that is. Especially since she can give it as well as take it. My alpha likes seeing me challenged. Since she is completely whipped.” Kara rolls her eyes at her sister. “J'onn and Mom like her alot too."

"You think so?” Kara asks casually, though inside she is jumping for joy.

“Yes, she was already thinking about how cute her grandbabies would look.” Kara groans quietly at hearing that. "I’m proud of you,” Alex murmurs, nudging Kara’s shoulder. “I know how long you’ve been pinning over Lucy and how hard it’s been for you to get over her. But, I’m glad you finally found someone new," Alex continues, helping herself to some tortilla chips. "The way Lena looks at you...”

"Yeah, I know...I feel the same way, too,” Kara whispers and she realizes she means every word. 

  
  



	9. FML!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's wedding day, and well hopefully you like it.

A deep sense of dread begins to tighten Lena’s chest as she wakes up on the day of the wedding. The last couple of days of soft touches and the act of playing in love were wearing painfully on her heart, especially when those feelings were blooming into something real for her. 

Their first encounter had been interesting, the way the alpha scent called and thrilled her omega and now every touch and gesture of affection sends a jolt of electricity through her, lighting up her body and pulling her further and further into everything that was Kara. The goofy way the alpha smiled, so happy and relaxed. Lena wanted to lose herself in the alpha’s tender attention, to let herself enjoy when Kara touched her shoulder or caressed her face. She wanted the softly murmured words breathed into her ear, to truly be meant for her, and only her. Not part of an elaborate ruse to get Kara's family to believe they were in love so Kara could hopefully make her ex jealous and win her back.

The guilt that ate at her, her stomach twisting in complicated knots as she smiled and said the right things as Eliza, told her how happy she was that Kara had finally found someone she could move on with and maybe, hopefully, build a future with. The way Eliza’s eyes shined barely concealed the hope the omega held of grandbabies and other domestically beautiful things. 

She had also enjoyed engaging with Alex, another omega as feisty as she. Who ran rings around her alpha as Maggie was fully happy to admit how utterly whipped and wrapped around Alex’s finger she was. 

Or the way the happily murmured words “I’m so glad she found you.” Were like a knife through her heart that was then pulled down to her belly, gutting her. 

The worst of it all was the instinctual way Kara’s alpha responded to her omega’s distress. When dreams of loss plagued her sleep that night. The silent tears streaming down her face and in a moment the alpha protective scents began to thicken the air as strong arms encircled her, cooing gently into her temple. Murmuring that she was safe. She had been surprised at first, but soon, as the alpha began to stroke tenderly up her back softly shushing her. She melted and allowed herself to be tended. She sighed deeply, letting her bones settle at the feel of how right it felt to be wrapped so securely in Kara embrace. Drifting back into a far more pleasant sleep, lulled there by the soft snore of the alpha she allowed herself to have just for that night. 

But come morning, when the harsh light of day crept in, and she could no longer deny the truth of what today would bring, she harshly pushed the alpha away and she played the indignant victim. Even as her omega keens at the loss. Something begins to fracture within her as she watches Alex and Maggie exchange wedding vows. Thankfully weddings were someplace no one questioned your tears.

  
  


Kara watches in awe as Alex and Maggie exchange their vows, how deeply in love they are as they look at each other, the sureness as they recite the words the minister asks them to repeat. 

An odd feeling creeps through her chest, a kind of gloom that tightens her ribs and constricts her lungs. For so long she had dreamed of the day when Lucy would come back to her, a chance to try again. As the years passed and Lucy still stayed away. It became a habit that Kara couldn't break, a way of living that had taken over and she was caught up living in a half life, waiting for Lucy to return to her. But as she watches Lena interact with Lucy, her conflicting feelings become open and clear. With purposeful steps, she makes her way over to the pair.

"Hey, babe," Kara breathes, coming to rub Lena’s back.

"Kara..." two voices sound one in surprise and the other attentive and bright. Lena whips her head around staring into shocked blue eyes. 

"Is this your new girlfriend?" Lucy's eyes become unreadable and Kara quickly glances Lena's way.

"Can I speak to you?" Kara asks, avoiding the question while Lucy eyes Lena thoughtfully.

"I promised Eliza I would show her more pictures of Bo after the wedding," Lena murmurs, giving the two an out to talk. 

"Okay," Lucy says as Lena walks away.

Lena turns just in time to see them disappear beneath a shaded garden path. Her heart shudders painfully in her chest, feeling like it’s barely holding itself together.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Alex asks, coming up beside her, looking carefully at Lena’s grimacing face and then out to where Lena’s eyes are trained.

"Yeah, I just don’t feel so good. I wasn’t feeling so great this morning,” Lena explains, only half lying. “I think I may be coming down with something.” 

"Oh, no, let me have someone find Kara," Alex tone softens looking around.

"No, don't worry. She should be here, I think I just need to lay down for a bit. The hotel isn’t that far away."

"Are you sure?" Alex asks uncertainty crinkling her brow. "I can easily mobilize the Sawyers, they will find her in no time."

"Yes, I'm sure.” Lena casually waves away. “I'll see her when she gets back to the hotel room. Just make sure she doesn't drink too much," Lena grins playfully as her heart trembles in her chest. 

"Sure," Alex replies, still uncertain, and fully intending to ask Kara the moment she finds her sister.

  
  


Lena barely manages to keep the tears at bay, but the floodgates open the moment her body hits the bed. She curls into a tight ball, her arms wrapping around her knees as she squeezes her eyes shut. Blocking out the reality of the day. She tightens her arms securely around herself trying to protect her heart from shattering as it beats erratically in her chest. 

  
  


She thinks bitterly of all the kisses and soft moments they shared. The smiles that felt too real to be fake and the way that Kara sometimes looked at her. Like she was the only thing that mattered. 

  
  
  


They walked along the garden path, the light casting through the trees offering a muted soft glow. The tension between them grew, each working their courage up, to be honest and have this long overdue conversation. Kara shudders out a sigh and finally breaks the silence.

"For the longest time I wanted you back," Kara says, reaching out to touch the blooms that line the path they walk. Letting her fingers run along the soft petals. 

"Kara…."

"Please let me finish. This really isn't what you think."

"Okay," Lucy says, looking down, and nodding.

Taking a deep breath Kara continues. 

"I wanted what I had lost, you were a safe spot when memories would threaten to pull me under, or when Alex was being difficult to be around. 

“I didn't understand why you left, we never talked about it, and Clark’s and Lois' wedding wasn’t the place. But in truth, I didn't really want to know. So, I left thinking and fooled myself into believing that if I just did something amazing I could win you back. I thought becoming successful would do the trick. 

“So I dove in, taking risks and putting myself out there. I started doing things I never would have done before losing you. I applied and won a competition at my job to head my own publication. I was terrified but kept thinking of a future with you. Even though I was in no rush to see you again, too afraid that it wouldn't really work out the way I hoped. It was just easier to avoid and say I was working to be the type of alpha who could really win you back. 

“I didn’t realize that as I worked my world kept expanding, and I was meeting so many new and amazing people. Some of who became permanent enough to become real friends I knew would have my back. But it was always you on my mind, I had changed for all the wrong reasons. Recently, I’ve come to realize that when we were together I manipulated you, reminding you constantly of what I had lost, how happy I was that you were there," Kara's face begins to contort with self loathing. Her voice stuttered and body trembled. "Then Senior prom... I… I… pushed myself on you….."

"Stop." Lucy exclaims, her gaze intense, grabbing Kara's hands between her own. "Listen to me. You did nothing of the sort. I was in a bad place too, I had lost my mom and my father was always at work and my sister buried herself in her studies. We didn’t have a chance to grieve, we moved around so often, I began to feel isolated in my pain. Then we moved to Midvale, and Jeramiah and Eliza invited us to dinner and I met an alpha who wore their pain so openly on her sleeve, you were like a magnet for me. Now I had someone I could be with. Cry with or just sit silently with and not feel alone. I let you chain me and then we started dating. It made sense we knew each other at our worst and still wanted to be around during the good. The sex made sense too, I wanted to feel closer to you and it was wonderful. 

“But then I went off to boot camp and met someone who made me start to think. She pushed me to really look at why I was with you, did I really love you. And I had to admit that there wasn’t love when I thought of you, it was that you were solid and reliable. She said it wasn't fair that I didn't love you and that I should tell you and let you go. But, we were so far apart and so easy to not have to deal with, so instead I began to contact you less and less hoping you would lose interest. I was so relieved when you stopped reaching out to me. I thought you had finally moved on. But then at Lois and Clark's wedding, you were so happy to see me, so I lied and told you I had started seeing someone."

  
  


"So....?" Kara intones, trying to absorb what Lucy was telling her, but also relieved that she hadn’t done anything unseemly to her ex. 

"We were exactly what the other needed at the time.”

“But…” 

“ We weren't meant to last forever."

“Oh..kay…then,” Kara says, feeling a decided lack of underwhelm at how this had turned out. It was finally done and she could move on. “So I guess we’re ok?”

“Yeah, we’re okay.”

  
  


“Oh dear,” Lucy says nodding in the direction where Alex stands watching them with a pinch angry expression on her face as the omega starts to move towards them. “Well, I guess I’ll see you around?” Lucy states, tentatively.

“Probably, I mean we are still family.” Kara smiles bright with good humor. 

“True, Clark and Lois are still sickenly in love and happy.” Lucy rolls her eyes, chuckling softly. 

“Maybe we’ll be as lucky?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Bye, Kara.”

“Bye, Luce.” 

"What are you doing?" Alex hisses the moment she is a foot from Kara’s space, eyeing Kara who looks far to content and okay. “Why were you with Lucy?”

"Where’s Lena?" Kara asks, looking around, ignoring her sister's questions, causing the omega to blink.

"She went back to the hotel room, she wasn't feeling good. Did she leave because you were with Lucy?" Alex's eyes widened with realization. 

"I have to go," Kara continues, moving towards the garden’s entrance. "I'll talk to you later."

"Kara!" Alex calls but Kara just walks away, waving over her shoulder.

The cab moves at a snail's pace, the traffic terrible on the short ride back to the hotel. Cars front to back, inching along headed to their destinations. She felt herself grow anxious, unsure what to say. She knew on some level Lena was attracted to her. The fact that she had left the party and the comment that time at Argo, she understood there was at least a sexual type of attraction, but she wondered if there could be more. The touches and intimate gestures they shared felt so close to being genuine, sometimes she forgot it wasn’t real. And she wanted it to be real.

As quickly as she could she rides the elevator, her foot tapping impatiently as the floor numbers tick by. 

“Lena,” she calls the moment she burst through the door. 

"Kara?" Lena looks up in surprise. Her face red and puffy from crying, quickly Lena wipes her tears away and nervously smooths her hand over her sides."What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Lucy?"

Kara moves forward, quickly, stopping when she sees Lena flinch away. 

“I’m sorry,” Kara whispers, soft and sure. “I realise what I want, and what I want isn’t Lucy.” 

"Isn’t Lu…,” Lena gasps in disbelief. “Wasn’t that the point of all this?” She asks her voice sharp with consternation. 

“Yes, but it’s not anymore.There were things I realized about our relationship that I needed to own up to and apologize for,” Kara says, before huffing wearily. “But it turns out we had both been using each other, just for different reasons. We both agreed to close this chapter as a proper kind finish to our relationship. Since we can’t really be out of each other's lives, we both understood and agreed we aren’t meant to be together."

"What do you mean?” Lena brows knits with confusion. 

“Her sister, Lois is married to my cousin, Clark. There’s no escaping each other, just less tensions at family get-togethers.” Kara pauses looking thoughtfully at Lena. “Do you think that is something you could be okay with?” Kara asks her voice laced with hope. 

“Why are you asking me that?” Lena looks around trying to understand.

"Because, if you’re willing, I'd really like to maybe date you."

"Maybe...” Lena knits her brow somewhat sadly

"I mean would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

"Like a proper date?"

"Yes,” Kara says smiling. “What do you say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give a shout out to HelpButton95, thanks for all your help and sarcasm.
> 
> Thank you for all the Kudos and comments. I love hearing from you, it just so fun to see what you think.


	10. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well stuff happens and then stuff doesn't happen, and then you find out stuff about Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first wanted to say thank you to everyone who left Kudos and comments. It means so much to me that readers took the time to say something nice, thoughtful, and sharing what you think. 
> 
> I also want to thank Helpbotton95 for all their help. It's always a blast working with you.

Lena looks at Kara, green eyes silently regarding the way the alpha looks, the slight heaving of her broad shoulders, the way she licks her lips. She sees the deep sincerity as Kara looks at her. The intensity of that ocean blue gaze. It was exactly what she wanted, a chance to be with the alpha, not love, not yet, but a deep feeling of attraction.

There is a sudden and loud banging on the door, startling them both and Lena watches as Kara deflats apparently aware of who is there.

"Sorry," Kara frowns, looking shamefaced. "Coming," she calls, heading towards the door. Lena looking on bewilderedly.

"Where is Lena," comes Alex's angry tone, as the omega entered the room, still in her wedding dress, "What the fuck is going on?" Alex asks the moment she sees Lena's puffy face.

"Nothing," Kara says looking everywhere but at her sister, unsurprised that she would leave her wedding reception to hand Kara her ass and jumping as Maggie enters and punches her squarely in the shoulder. "Ow, Dammit!"

"That's for lying to us," the older alpha says, eyes narrowing, aware now that Kara was playing a game. "Now spill it."

There is silence as Kara stands her ground, Lena looking on blinking at the war of scents being waged against Kara isn’t strong enough to defend against the combined disappointment of an omega and their alpha.

"Fine," Kara sighs, moving to sit near Lena.

"Oh, no, you sit on that chair," Alex commands getting between the two.

Kara mumbles petulantly, but does as she is told. "Happy?" Kara asks like a sour child as she sit in the chair near the balcony

"Not until you tell us what is going on."

"Wait," Lena interrupts, her voice filled with concern and confusion. "What about your reception?"

"Shh, don't worry about that," Alex says her eyes and voice softening as she looks Lena in the eyes, causing the younger omega to squirm uncomfortably. "This is more important. My dunce of a sister," Alex features sharpen a little as she looks to the culprit. "Was about to explain why she lied to us."

With the silent okay from Lena, Kara tells them how she hired Lena to be her date hoping to make Lucy jealous, but as they got to know each other and then acted all couple-y Kara began to develop feelings for Lena. And realized the reason she was still hung up on Lucy, but kept the reasons to herself. Saying it was private and not important anymore. And how she knew that Lena had feelings for….

"Wait," Alex says holding up her hand, eyes shut in disbelief before turning to look at Kara. "How did you know? And since you knew, why exactly did you think it was okay, to do that to Lena?"

"I just knew," Kara says, defending herself. "Stuff happened and I knew, and yes, I was an ass who still was willing to use her, but then it sort of changed."

"Well isn't she lucky that you deign to give her a chance," Alex pulls Lena close against her into a tight embrace, green eyes widening in surprise.

Maggie looks at Lena with an apologetic smile on her face, and Lena just looks at her in shock. It was always strange for Lena to have someone who cared about her, and given how short of a time that Alex knew her, Lena couldn't help but feel a touch of happiness at the action.

"That's not what I meant!" Kara exclaims, rising suddenly, before Alex raises a single finger, sending her sister a death glare, causing the alpha to regain her seat.

"Well you can forget about it now, cause Lena will be staying in my room for the night and Maggie will be here reminding you of what a decent alpha acts like.

"Alex that…." Lena begins, but stops the moment she sees Alex arched brow. "It's your wedding night…" she mumbles tilting her head down.

"No, Nothing is more important than family,” Alex smiles, taking her hand and squeezing it. “Plus, we just booked a few extra days in the hotel, I couldn't get the extended time off, apparently my job falls into disarray without me. Besides, we’d rather spend it on a house."

"That's very pragmatic," Lena breathes as Alex wrangles her out of the hotel room. "What about my stuff?"

"Oh, Kara will bring it, once Maggie gives her an earful," Alex waves casually away. "We can make it an omega's night, and totally act like teenage girls."

"That," Lena gaped in surprise, after watching the omega handle her sister. "Is the last thing I would have ever thought you’d say."

"I'm a punk cut, red head who is the embodiment of conflicting thoughts and actions."

Lena's jaw drops, at a loss with nothing to say.

  
  


Maggie certainly gives her an earful the moment they were alone. Telling her how disappointed she was that Kara lied and thought using Lena was a good idea, especially knowing how Lena feels about her. Which in Maggie’s book is the lowest type of alpha. Kara squirms in her seat as Maggie’s scent rises and falls with her ire at how poor Kara had acted. Kara begins to pace, aware of the way she is being watched. Kara’s face burning with shame because Maggie was right. Her guilt only grew when Maggie mentioned how much Eliza liked Lena. The way her mother spoke about and praised Kara’s choice, and how much Lena really fit with their crazy family. Kara sat down, remembering the way Lena played so easily along, about grandfurbabies, the way her mother smiled playfully, grateful for Lena's willingness to indulge her hopes. 

“You know how completely devastated Eliza will be when she learns the truth. Was your ploy really worth hurting Eliza?” 

Kara looks down, the scent of her shame thickening further. “I was only thinking about how to fool you and Alex.” she murmurs. 

“Well we were until Alex saw you. Alex is hurt too, you know. She really likes Lena.”

“I do too, and I was hoping to maybe change that…,” Kara says, carefully.

“What do you mean?”

“Before you guys came in, I had just asked her out to dinner and get to know her properly."

"And?"

"I don’t know, you and Alex burst through the door before Lena could reply,” Kara explains irritably, and palling when she notices Maggie's incredulous brow. “Sorry,” she mutters, glancing up and back down quickly. “Do you think…"

"Yeah, no, you know Alex, I am not in the mood to be knocked on my ass. We will gather Lena some things and take them to the room and deal with Alex’s angry glare at you. You know she will probably hit you.”.

"Yeah, and she hits harder than you." Kara shudders at the memories from her youth.

Maggie looks compassionately at Kara, before patting her on the shoulder. "Come on, Little Danvers, the faster we get this done, the less likely my new wife will be drunk  _ and _ mad."

"Yeah," Kara sighs, gathering up a pair of Lena’s pajamas, a change of clothes, and her large toiletry bag.

As Maggie expects Alex opens the door with a sharp scowl directed at Kara, but softens lovingly as she hands Maggie a small bag and offers a quick peck on the lips. The glare returns when she looks back at Kara, landing a swift punch to her sister’s shoulder, hard, and grabs the clothes before they fall to the ground. Slamming the door in their faces, before Kara can say a word.

"Well that was more bearable than I thought," Kara murmurs rubbing her shoulder as they take the stairwell back to her room. "Sorry about ruining your wedding night," Kara said when they entered the room. 

"Don't worry, we were planning on binge watching the first season of the Mandalorian."

"Wait don't people usually like have marathon sex sessions after, to you know consummate, the marriage," Kara intones rolling her hand in a slanted forward motion.

"I mean we were probably going to have some of that, but it’s not like there will be someone in the room to make sure we do. Plus we have been looking forward to finally having a long stretch of time to watch it."

"What is up with your priorities?" Kara asks in mock disgust shaking her head.

"Well when you are as happy and as comfortable as your sister and I are, sex doesn't become your relationship's main focus, it is still a necessary and very important part that you know how to prioritize. Besides no one said you can't pause a show and get each other off with hand jobs or quickies'. So really there will be a chance to do everything."

"That sounds so romantic," Kara says, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, once you and your omega get in a groove, you will make your own relationship. So don't go judging others. Who knows you and your partner may be even more boring. You wouldn't want me making fun would you."

Kara is quiet, as she flops on the bed. Ignoring the now married alpha, who had more experience then she did. Silently wondering if that was something she would end up having with Lena. She knew she had a lot to make up for especially given that things with Lucy really only ended now. But she couldn’t help thinking how nice it would be to find out. 

Lena went into the bathroom after Alex handed her, her clothes. There was a naggle of guilt about taking over the omega's wedding night. But Alex was quick to reassure her that she had no reason to feel bad. Family is more important. It wasn’t something Lena was familiar growing up with. 

The Luthors were anything but warm. Lionel, was kind to a point, but because of business he was there far less than Lillian who was less than keen on being left to care for her unfaithful husband's bastard child. Lex acted brotherly, but also very manipulative, getting Lena to do things that always ended up getting her into trouble with Lillian. When she was old enough, she left them, taking only what she had earned writing research papers for fellow students for cash, and what little was left to her when her mother died. Which because of savvy deals on her part wasn’t that bad of a cushion to be on. And thankfully she got more than a fair bit of the Luthor genius. Though Lex, never like to admit it. 

So, she changed her name back to Keiran, happy to shed the Luthor binds, and make her own way. Later she found out what kind of business dealings the Luthors engaged in. When Lex and Lionel were sent to jail for corporate espionage. She felt doubly better. Lillian never bothered to reach out, and Lena could care less. 

But, Alex’s concern for her and actions made her wish the older omega really was her sister, though Alex could be as annoying as she was caring. Though Lena didn’t really mind.

When she emerged from the bathroom Alex was on the bed, in some shorts and an oversized shirt that smelled of Maggie.

"Why are you doing this?" Lena asks as she settles next to Alex on the bed. "You don't know me, I'm really just a stranger, who was lying to you for your sister.

"I’ll admit, that does kind of hurt, but I understand you were doing your job. I can’t say it makes it right, but watching you two, I know, at least, you have genuine feelings for my sister," Alex says, getting up and walking over to grab a small canvas bag, bringing it over and dumping its contents on the bed, which turned out to be a variety of candies. “Dig in,” Alex says, flopping back on the bed and opening a mini Snickers bag. Offering one to Lena.

"I couldn’t impose, this is yours and Maggies."

"Oh Maggie doesn't eat sugar," Alex explains. "She hates the stuff. It's why we didn't have a wedding cake. So this was to make up for it. She got me all my favorite sweets and promised to not make any faces as I basically ate my body weight."

"Wow," Lena breathes thinking how absolutely romantic that sounds and also pre diabetic.

"Yeah, she is a good one," Alex sighs, smiling happily. "So, what do you want to do about Kara?"

"What do you mean?" Lena looks at Alex, her brow knit in confusion, as she picks out a peppermint patty and what-cha-ma-call-it.

"I mean, yoo both have feelings for each other, so what do you want to do about that?"

"I mean, Kara asked me to dinner."

"And what did you say?" Alex perks up looking interested.

"Well, you burst through the door, so I never got to answer."

"What were you going to say?” 

“Honestly, before you came through the door, I was probably going to say yes.

“And now?” 

“I think I may say no,” Lena says, wringing her fingers together. “She just realized her feelings after being so focused on getting someone she wanted for so long back. I’d like to get to know her better, but I also don’t want to end up in a rebound relationship.”

Yeah, that what i was afraid of too,” Alex admits sheepishly. But then there was a wicked twinkle in her eyes and Lena could see that trouble was being brewed. "Well no one say you couldn’t make her work for it. Start of small lunches or something...

"Alex,” Lena says, interrupting. “Those stories I told about were all real.” Lena can’t help the blush creeping up her neck.

"Oh my god really,” Alex exclaims. “ Wait how long have you been "seeing" Kara?"

"Well we were supposed to have three lunch dates before coming here, but it ended up being two so all in all, 3 days."

"What happened on the third?"

"Kara apparently got called away for an emergency, but I don't really remember, which is odd, now that I think about it." Lena taps her chin, looking down, her scent broadcasting her bafflement.

"Is that something that happens normally?"

"No, only when I've had….Oh god," Lena's head shoots up, eyes slightly panicked, wanting to reach for her phone, but stopping herself, looking uncertainly at Alex.

"What?"

"Nothing I want to talk about right now."

"Okay," Alex says, which surprises Lena how easily she gives in. "Either way, make my sister work for it, don’t let yourself be a rebound, you deserve more than that."

Moving on to less fraught conversations, Alex tells her about how she met Maggie, how bumpy the start of their relationship was, and how long it took them to find its groove. Giving Lena a sense of hope with Kara. 

Lena tells Alex about her friends Sam and Jack, who were more like her family than friends. How much they liked teasing each other, but had their backs in an instant. The older omega nodded, saying she would probably like them both if they are as fun as Lena described them. But wisely Alex, made no comment about possibly meeting them.

Later, when Alex has fallen asleep, the omega’s soft snores playing like white noise in the room, Lena shuffles cautiously into the bathroom to call Jack.

“Hey, Luthor,” Jack says brightly.

“Did you feed me pot brownies a few days ago.”

The silence over the line was deafening. “Jack,” Lena warns.

“Yes,” Jack groans. “It was an accident. Corbin had fallen and sprained his ankle, so I had baked him some to help with the pain. I got them mixed up and well, you were high when a person named Eve dropped you home.”

“Oh, no!” Lena groans mortified by the news, her mind flashes back to a video Andrea had shown her. Somehow Lena had gotten a hold of some edibles and had become so horny she started making out with one of her omega colleagues. 

“ _ What the fuck did I do?” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Also I wanted to let you guys know I started a podcast called, Down the Fandom Hole: Conversations w/ Ayaka Spencer. Where I talk with other fandom creators about creating and other stuff. Find it here: https://anchor.fm/ayakaspencer
> 
> First up this weekend on Dec 5th is DouglasAmongUs and after, on the 19th will be Kendrene. 
> 
> Also, check out my website, https://ayakaspencer.wordpress.com to find out about upcoming guests to the show.


	11. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after they return from Seattle in Lena's POV. Next chapter will be Karas. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post, hopefully since it's 5k long it will make up for the wait. I've been busy working on my podcast, Down the Fandom Hole Conversations w/ Ayaka Spencer. Having and setting up conversations with fanfic writers such as Aspidites, Jazzfordshire and many more. If you'd like to check it out it can be accessed on your favorite platform from my Tumblr page or [website](https://ayakaspencer.wordpress.com/). Posted conversations include writers like Kendrene, DouglasAmongUs and HelpButton95, who I also beta for.

The plane ride back is awkward, but thankfully short as they let long silences drag between them even as they side glance at each other constantly. It was an hour into the flight when Lena sighs and finally starts the conversation neither of them knows how to start.

"I think we should do it," Lena states in a hush tone looking wearily into blue melancholy eyes.

Kara purses her lips, looking out toward the sea of seated passengers, seeing nothing, seeing everything, thinking about the advice they had gotten from Maggie and Alex, of taking time apart, letting things settle and then meeting for coffee. She knew it was the right thing to do, she had, at least from her perspective, just ended things with Lucy. Who was no longer the driving reason in Kara's life and Lena didn't deserve to be Kara’s relationship rebound. 

"Yeah," Kara finally replies looking over, with a soft smile filled with hope and possibilities. 

As the plane makes its final descent, they murmur about plans and agree to a meeting two weeks later on a Sunday, hands just barely touching in the seat space between them, promising to be there at 11am. 

They are quiet as they make their way through the terminal, past the baggage claim on their way to where Sam and Winn wait for them outside. There at the curb they look at each other barely in the eyes exchanging tentative goodbyes. Kara slowly leans in and plants a tender kiss to Lena cheek whispering just for them, "See you in two weeks, Sunday 11am."

Looking down, Lena nods, and thinks  _ Sunday 11am. _

**Monday**

The next morning, Lena wakes from a painfully domestic dream. The soft blue eyes of an adoring alpha, as morning rays stream in setting golden locks a fire. A gentle hand cupping her face as an ‘I love you’ is murmured low like a secret. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, heaving a full body sigh. Not letting her hope swell too far out of her grasp; she heads to the bathroom, brushes her teeth and feels an odd sense of dread conflict with the contented happiness of her dream. Trying to assuage the doubt that maybe Kara would realize she wasn’t attracted to Lena, and decide to not show up. She knew she wanted the alpha, but also knew that deep down getting into a relationship out of fear was a far worse thing.

Taking stock of that, and remembering the way that the Danvers' omegas acted, the open easy energy they gave off, fully assured by their Alpha's acceptance of their faults and all. It was something that was foreign to Lena, that growing up in the world of the very rich didn't model. Lillian married Lionel for an alliance, and because of that, tolerated his bastard daughter. But there was no love between them, only calculation. Lex was nice, but even he got sucked into the false prettiness and demanding expectations, which Lena thinks ultimately drove him insane. 

So with that thought in mind she knew the first thing she had to change was her employment. Being an escort had never been a long term career choice, as Andrea knew from all the employees that came and went over the years. It was a place to use the social skills that Lillian had drilled into her, while she came to grips with her new life away and separate from the Luthor's and her fathers name. She knew looking forward that even if things didn't work with Kara, the thought of which stuttered her heart, that she was done. Being the token girlfriend, no longer held the same thrill or disconnection it had before. She liked the way Kara and her alpha made her and her omega feel, she wanted that, just wanted that to be what she woke up to and what she could draw close to at night. 

"Lena," Andrea greets, coming out from behind the desk in her home office, and pulling Lena in for a tight hug. Lena inhales the warm calming cinnamon and ginger scent the other omega unconsciously always exudes.

"Andy," Lena replies back, before settling into the couch that Andrea gestures them to. 

"So what brings you in?" Andrea asks, angling her body in Lena’s direction. 

"I'm ready to move on," Lena says looking over at Andy, head tilted and tucking her hands in her lap.

"Okay, when is your last day?" Andrea asks, nonplussed by the declaration.

"Today?" Lena says her tone sounding more like a question than a statement.

Andrea’s brow arches up and knits together bemused at Lena’s answer.

Lena bobs her head to and fro, thinking to herself, before taking a breath. "Today. My last day is today."

"Okay, then," Andrea says, smiling warmly as Lena breathes a sigh of relief. "What are you planning now?"

"Find a new job, so that I don't lose my mind waiting."

"Well that doesn't foreboding at all," Andrea intones, with a skeptical chuckle. "Is it something you want to share with an old friend?"

Taking a heavy weighted sigh Lena thinks for a moment, deciding to just give an easy summation of what she means.

"You know the alpha who hired me, Kara Danvers," Lena begins and Andrea nods that she does. "Well we kind of have this attraction for each other, but as you know she hired me to make her ex jealous, and so she is kind of in the rebound stage. So her sister, who left her wedding…."

"Wait, I think you need to start at the beginning because this sounds much too interesting for the tail end of the story."

After a momentary pause, lips pursed in thoughtful organization, Lena begins telling Andrea the full story. How they had first met at the gym, following an unfortunate used panty incident, before their official meeting to which Andrea gasps and then laughs full belly at the mental image. Lena scowls at her when the other omega wipes her eyes, waving a hand in surrender. Lena continues, feeling the heady arousal as she thinks about the way her omega reacted to the alpha's sweaty scent. How mortified she was after two disaster dates, and how, on what would have been their third date, she had been high on pot brownies. Again Andrea gasps and Lena watches with narrowed irritated eyes as Andrea tries to stifle her need to laugh. Knowing full well and from experience exactly what Lena is like in that state. Feeling in no rush to continue as serious contemplation to just leave it is considered, Andrea finally catches her wits. Apologetically gesturing for Lena to continue. 

After a brief talk about Bo, the sweet scruffy kitten Kara had brought for her. Her voice softens becoming low, looking out the window as she describes how right it felt when they were acting like a couple. How easy it was to show the alpha affection and the way her body reacted to the most innocent and lightest of touch. And how with an abiding tenderness Lena recounts how the alpha instinctually reacted to her distress coming to comfort and protect her. Finally, in a strained and fearfully hopeful voice, Lena explains how they made plans to meet for coffee in two weeks if they both still wanted to pursue something.

"I think it’s a good thing you are giving yourselves this time. But it sounds like you know what you want."

"Well yes, I am not the one in the midst of a rebound, which is why a part of me is scared she may not come," Lena murmurs looking with uncertainty at her hands clasped tightly in her lap.

Andrea is quiet, unable to dole out empty words that she knows won't offer Lena any comfort, so she just shifts moving close so that Lena knows she is here. The soft tentative smile she directs at Andrea showing her thanks.

Lena ends up staying for lunch as they reminisce about when they were in boarding school, and the heaps of trouble they would get in. Which was never a good thing for Lena, who would end up being phoned by Lillian reminding her she was Luthor, while simultaneously reminding her how much she also didn't belong. They parted ways making plans for lunch later that week.

Heading over to Spherical Industries, to see Jack and plotting harm for the pot brownies. She went to inquire about companies that may need a new quantum engineer with no job experience.

"Okay, now before you kill me," Jack raises his hand as Lena strides through the door, green eyes narrowed like an angry cat ready to pounce. "I would like to point out that whatever you said while addled with pot prior to your lunch date didn't deter Kara from keeping you on."

"That's not my concern, Jack.” Lena hisses, moving in close and soundly punching him in the arm. Smiling at his pain flinch. “What I said to her secretary is!"

"Right," Jack draws out, rubbing his shoulder, his eyes looking shifty and less sure. "Well, Sam may be of more help there, she had gone downstairs to meet you and Eve, though I do know you were giving off heavy come-fuck-me scents and that Eve looked very uncomfortable and quite flushed. If that helps, which by the deep angry scowl you are looking at me with is a no. Right okay! So," clapping his hands in an attempt to dispel the tension. "What brings you to my humble little lab?"

"To see if you know anyone who is willing to hire a quantum engineer with four year old credentials?"

"I am deeply hurt, Luthor," Jack intones, placing his hand upon his heart looking insulted. "Is my lab not good enough for you, Lee?"

"I am still contemplating killing you right now, soo…" Lena glowers, sounding a little close to sincere.

"Oh," Jack mocks, unconcerned by the mild threat, and acting as though he had been knifed through the heart. "That got me right there."

Lena shakes her head and eyes fluttering in indignation.

"But, seriously you are still the sharpest mind I know, besides you know my lab, you've been using it to design things for Andrea and your colleagues, so I don't have to show you the lay of the land. And, this is most important," Jack says with mock solemness. "I need my partner in engineering crime back. Jim over in R&D keeps bragging about how he beat my robot for robot wars. And you know, I can't have that."

"Well since you put it that way," Lena says, eyes twinkling with mirth. "How could I possibly say no?"

“Perfect, now I need to come up with something that will really destroy Jim’s robot,” Jack says a wicked glint in his brown eyes, as his alpha begins to show, bringing up a picture of Jim’s robot called ‘Metal Menace’.

“Impressive,” Lena says, sounding anything but.

“Oh there’s my girl,” Jack says, jostling Lena in a side hug, in his excitement. Jack queues up past videos of past battles, as Lena listens knowing the various sounds and noises from her many years of helping Jack win countless battles when they both attended MIT. She pulls up the schematics of Jack’s current bot, Mayhem, and begins making tweaks to the design. 

“I’ll leave you to it, Lee,” Jack interrupts 45 minutes later once Lena has become lost in the old and familiar task. Lena barely acknowledges his goodbye.

**Thursday that week.**

Lena sits, perusing a menu, waiting for Andrea to turn up. It was a busy first week as Lena got used to a more traditional work schedule and making new friends with her colleagues. Everyone was so nice and cooperative, which was reflected in the way that Jack ran his company. Lena's first official day consisted of a meet and greet with her and four other new hires in various departments. Everyone taking the time to introduce themselves to the new employees, asking them to let them know if there was ever anything they could do to help.

Initially, Lena had thought it was just empty words, things you said but didn't mean, but that was so far from the case. Everyone who had bothered to offer some kind of aid followed through by contacting and seeing if she needed help. Mae, another new hire, asked her one day if she too received calls about needing help. Lena was silently amazed at how open and synergistic the culture of her new work place was feeling a deep sense of belonging.

"Sorry, I'm late," Andrea says, leaning over to cheek kiss Lena in greeting.

"No worries, I've been checking out the menu, I think you will like the roast chicken with parsnip and garlic mash and green beans," Lena holds up her phone displaying a picture of the menu item.

Andrea looks closely, humming in agreement as she settles in her seat. "That does look good! Do you know what you want?"

"Yes, I'm going for the roasted veggie pasta dish."

"Oh I may have to steal a bite or two," Andrea teases looking at the new picture on Lena's phone.

Andrea flags down the waiter and they put in their food order.

"So, how are you holding up?"

"I got a subscription to Argo under Sam's name so I could read Kara's Letter from the editor," Lena discloses matter of factly as though commenting only on the weather.

"Hmm," Andrea intones, as she breaks a piece of bread off and butters it. "Well at least you're not being a crazy stalker and going there."

"I can't," Lena says, quietly looking slightly paler than usual.

"That sounds a little to… unfortunate? I don’t think is the right word."

"Yeah, no cause the only reason I'm not going is because I don't want to run into Eve…"

"Ah yes, your unwilling audience to how much of horny switch you actually are."

"Please, don't," Lena groans, knowing where this is heading.

Andrea smirks and pays her no mind. "I do believe that kiss you gave her is the reason Claire suddenly realized how much she likes omega girls. Lord Lena, your sex pheromones could easily be weaponized.”

"You will never let me live that down will you?"

"No because we agreed that if I deleted the evidence from my phone I could tease you till it was no longer funny, or you found a mate."

"You’re an ass, you know that?"

"These are the terms you agreed to, and a deal is a deal. So I am going to derive as much pleasure as I can."

"I was under duress and I thought we were friends, Andy," Lena's tone is accusatory but her tone is far from serious.

"Oh we are and you know that I would gladly have your back against anyone if it ever came to that. But, I will be damned if I don't also take the piss from you over it. And you've gone and said who knows what to the secretary of the alpha you had a crush on and now have the possibility of going out with. And knowing how you are on pot… well, it is bound to be highly explicit and mortifying _ and _ therefore entertaining."

Lena just grumbles frowning and sitting back into her seat trying to remember what she may have said to Eve that day. Her frown etching deeper as those answers stay resolutely out of reach.

"Anyway, how are things at the new job?" Andrea asks, taking pity on her friend by moving the conversation along. It takes some prodding, before Lena starts to light up her features growing more bright and expressive as she talks about her job, and all the new people she is getting to meet.

By the end of their lunch, Lena’s mood is lighter and her mind not so fixed on a blonde hair and blue eyed alpha

  
  


**Sunday**

The week had passed quickly. Lena had gotten used to the dreams that overtook her slumber and left emotions that contrasted against the reality of her life now. Dreams so rich and vibrant and at times so painfully beautifully domestic. Sometimes hot and heated filled with throttled moans and pleasant toe curling releases. Or on the perfectly painful nights, a far too blissful mixture of both that had Lena heart achingly lost as though something important was missing. 

In an attempt to keep busy, she headed out the door to meet another omega, Iris, a fellow engineer who had just moved to National City with her mate, Barry, another omega. They had found they had a lot in common and often enjoyed using Doctor Who quotes in everyday conversation. 

They were headed to the Central Plaza farmers market. Iris had made plans to check it out and Lena asked if she wanted to go together, since she goes weekly to restock her pantry. Grateful to have someone around to help keep her mind busy and off of a handsome alpha. 

"Hey," Iris greets as she makes her way to the fountain where Lena is watching other shoppers. Pulling a warm smile the moment Iris is near. 

"Are you ready?" Lena asks lightly, open hands pointed at the market. 

Iris nods a mischievous knowing smile and together they exclaim “Allons-y!” before Iris gestures for Lena to lead the way.

Accepting the silent invitation, Lena takes them over to some of her favorite local vendors, acquaintances she’s made. There was a sweet couple who sold some of the best and freshest produce. That gave away matching recipe cards for whatever veggie or fruit you bought. There was a local beekeeper that sold raw honey, and offered samples on toast. Who always kept a jar of raw clover honey on the side for Lena. At each new stop she introduced everyone to Iris who was overjoyed at all the new people and connections she was able to make. 

“This place is amazing,” Iris says, looking in her overflowing bag at all the produce and products she was able to carry. “Would you like to do this again next Sunday?” Iris inquires as Lena leads them to a vendor selling meat pies that smell enticing.

“A moment,” Lena replies, grabbing Iris’s hand as she heads to the side of the stall, bypassing the line. Heading to a waving blonde alpha who takes their order, and cheek kisses Lena is goodbye.

Their shopping concluded they head to the fountain to people watch and for light conversation.

“So would you like to do this again?” Iris asks, a second time, taking a bite of her traditional mince and potato pie. 

“Yes, if you don’t mind coming earlier. I usually come right when they open.”

“No, earlier is much better,” Iris agrees. “I like getting in before the crowds as well. Especially if you can enter when people are just setting up. Thank you so much for introducing me to all those vendors.”

“No, thank you for coming with me, none of my friends are into these things.”

“No worries, Barry usually joins me, to check out the local artisans and see if there are any potters, but his new job has him working Saturdays for a while as he learns the ins and outs of his new position, as VP of Print Marketing.” 

“Oh that must be hard,” Lena nods looking sympathetically at her friend.

“It’s not great, but it should be over in the next two months, that is when the old VP is retiring.”

“Well hopefully soon I’ll get to meet him.”

“That would be nice, once things have settled I can invite you over for dinner or something.”

“I’d love that,” Lena says, smiling thinking maybe even she’d have someone to bring along. 

  
  


**Tuesday the week after**

“So this is where the great Lena...” Sam begins stopping short and looking suspiciously at Lena who is only dressed in the clothes she left the house in.

“Why are you wearing PPE?” Lena asks, eyeing the disposable lab coat and safety goggles Sam is wearing. 

“Jack…” They hear a snicker being stifled followed soon after by all out boisterous laughter moving away from them. 

“Damn F...!” Sam stops, closing her eyes and taking a calming breath in, and breathing out, “Prankster,” instead. Her face pinched with an irritated scowl. 

“Looks like the swear jar, Ruby implemented, is working,” Lena states, patting Sam companionly on the back. “How much has she made off of you and Jack so far?” she asks as she looks back at the computer screen. 

“Like $50,” Sam shrugs. Lena looks back at her brows knit in confusion remembering the large pickle jar filled to overflowing with dollars. “The rest got put into her Future Fund. Which no, she wasn’t pleased about, but since Jack and I aren’t very good about our expletives… so she’ll make more either way. Anyway come on, I came to take you to lunch.”

They head over to the build-your-own yakiniku place. After ordering they settle in a booth waiting for their order. 

“So Sunday, huh?” Sam begins taking a sip of her drink.. “Excited? Nervous?” 

“I’m...I still can’t believe that while I'm off playing fake girlfriend in Seattle,” Lena says, obviously avoiding Sam's question. “That you and Jack decided to start dating. If this thing doesn’t work out with Kara, I’ll be the third wheel.”

Sam pauses, slowly cracking a grin willing to play along.“Ugh for starters that’s fourth wheel, Ruby’s the third.”

“She’s your daughter Sam..”

“Yes, who in three years will be moving out and starting her own life,” Sam says, bemoaning the impending loss. “Either as a college student or the roommate to someone else. I’d kill for that girl and when the time comes, I’ll be ugly crying with the rest of the parents, but she will move on and I won’t stop her and she will always remain the first love of my life, and third wheel.”

“I think you are trying to make me feel better, but with that mini speech I'm just not sure…” Lena trails off, looking side eyed at Sam.

“What that was, was me humoring your deflection,” Sam scowls ruefully. “Now, it’s okay to have feelings about this. But this time apart is good, and you have to admit, that though you still think about her, you have a life you enjoy without her.”

“Yes, but I just want her  _ in _ it and part  _ of _ it,” Lena sighs. “ _ She’s _ not  _ my _ rebound.”

“Can’t argue with that. But from the way she looked at you when I picked you up… She’ll be there.”

“Please, don’t say things, you don’t know Sam,” Lena murmurs looking dejectedly at her hands. “I’m sorry,” Lena sighs, looking up apologetically. “I am just trying not to think too much about it. I’m nervous and excited and trying to let things unfold just is exhausting. I have all these conflicting questions and I dream about her constantly and this time apart feels both unfair and right. I don’t want to be the rebound, but I also don’t like feeling like something important is missing.”

Sam doesn't say anything, she tries to understand, but she has never had to experience this feeling of uncertainty. The loss she understands, but still the nuance is different, she lost Ruby’s father, during childbirth. They weren’t terribly in love, but doing what was right for their coming pup. She thinks they would have been content, but now she had Jack and she wondered what it would feel like to not have him in her life. She didn’t really need to think about it. So, she just squeezes Lena hand offering the only thing she can. Her quiet solid presence. 

**Friday Night before Sunday 11am.**

It was the end of another day. After successfully figuring out how to create a “queen” nano, the interface problems they had been having smoothed out considerably. Now it was just about protocol integration and execution that needed tweaking as they tried to figure out how to increase the load the queen could connect with. As it stood right now it was only about 2million and then things grew hairy, but Lena could feel they were close. Just a little longer. It was just past nine and she decided to head over to McGrath's Pub for some shepherds pie and a nice pint of Guinness. An odd pairing to be sure, and not something she’d often partake in, but she felt like bringing back old memories of her mother, cooking while sipping a small cup of the stout drink. ‘ _ It keeps the pixies away _ ’, Her mother would say winking and causing Lena to giggle. 

“Lena,” comes Iris' familiar cadence as Lena looks around seeing the other omega waving her down. 

“Iris,” Lena smiles, coming to hug her friend in greeting. “What are you doing here?” 

“Same as you grabbing a quick bite before heading home. Barry is still at work. Plus I heard the lamb stew is to die for here. I just found out they have live music where a local band comes to play traditional folk songs on Wednesdays.”

“Yes, Eire Wallin’. They are pretty good. May I join you then?”

“That's why I waved you down,” Iris teases, smiling playfully. 

“Have you ordered already?”

“Yeah, the stew, and a pale ale.”

“Hey Lena,” X, one of the full time wait staff, came over. “The usual?” 

“Please.” Lena agrees.

“Come here often?” Iris teases. 

“Hmm,” Lena sounds noncommittally.

They chat about work and going to the farmers market again. Iris talking about her mate, and his reaction to all her spoils from last Sunday. Lena listens for as long as she can before life usual her mind begins to wonder, thinking about what Kara is doing, and if the alpha like her, is looking forward to them seeing each other again. She had done her best to keep her thoughts in the present moment, but as the days ticked down and Sunday drew closer and closer, it was becoming harder and harder to not imagine seeing Kara, there at Noonan’s waiting for her outside. The soft smile upon her face looking only at...

  
  


“Earth to Lena,” Iris’s voice sounds as she gently shakes Lena’s arm. 

“Oh sorry,” Lena exclaims apologizing. “I spaced out a bit.”

“You’ve been doing that alot this week.” Iris says, brown eyes softening.

“Just thinking about work…”

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” Iris says, carefully. “It feels like someone pinning.”

“Here I thought I was being good about hiding it.”

“Yeah, not to someone who’s been there too.”

Lena looks quizzically at her. 

“Between me and Barry.”

“He was your crush?”

“Something like that… I met Barry during my second semester of college, he was in my fundamentals of engineering class and was assigned as my class partner. We became fast friends. He was funny and kind and everything I wanted in an omega, so of course I developed a crush on him, but he was dating this other omega, who during our second year cheated on him with an alpha. Barry was devastated.

“So like the good friend I was, I was there for him all the while crushing on him, hard. It had been a little over a week when things between us started to turn, friendly touches started to become more than friendly touches. We had always been close, cuddling on the couch, me reading while Barry listened to podcasts from his headphones. But it began to feel different, more weighted. A couple of days later, he started avoiding me. Because we had different majors and part of different campuses it was easy to avoid each other. I was so hurt and confused, but I was going to live my life and so I did. 

“I had just started to move on a month later when Barry knocked on my door. Apologizing, about just up and leaving. He said that he had started to have feelings for me, and didn’t want to ruin our friendship or treat me like a rebound. He had been a rebound before and didn’t want to do that to me, so he left. He thought if he gave it sometime maybe we could be friends again. But he couldn’t get me out of his head. He wanted more with me and so came to ask me out. He knew I also only dated Omegas and we have been together ever since,” Iris finishes letting Lena absorb her words. Before continuing. “So I know what pining looks and feels like.” 

“Sounds like you do,” Lena murmurs, poking her fork in her food before taking a sip of her stout. 

“Her name is Kara,” Lena begins, recounting the events up until now. Iris listens, thoughtfully to her rundown of events, at ease at having been someplace similar. There isn’t any odd pervasive feeling of trying to understand and be there for Lena. There is just being there and understanding. Iris is quiet but present, she reassures when reassurance is needed, squeezing Lena’s hand silently eyes aware of the emotions swirling in her. For some reason it ground Lena’s excitement and anxiety. Knowing that someone got what they wanted. And in the end it work out. Perhaps as her nerves settle at little more at ease, Lena will have that too. 

**The Saturday before Sunday 11am.**

The next morning, that calm is blown away, as though it was never there. She is a ball of strumming emotions, far to big and overbearing to be contained. Needing to burn off the excess energy she heads over to the gym for a quick sparring session against a punching bag. 

Freshly washed and feeling slightly more relaxed she makes her way home and runs into the one person whose very presence makes her wish the earth would swallow her whole. Even as curiosity itches at her mind. She stands before Eve waffling between a need for answers and utter mortification. 

"Lena!" Eve squeaks when her eyes catch sight of the other omega.

“Eve,” Lena replies as calmly and poised as she can, which is really like hanging on by her fingernails to a very small crumbling ledge. “I...I… ugh... “ 

Eve glances at her, seeing the blush pinken Lena cheeks as she watches Lena try in vain to find the words she wants to say. 

“Gyro,” Eve offers, her shoulders deflating and motions to a Greek food cart. A silent invitation to talk. 

Tremulously Lena sighs, and follows Eve, they grab their orders and head to a park bench offset into a secluded corner.

  
  


********** 

Kara is running late for a late lunch with Alex. She decides to cut through the park to save time and a familiar scent causes her nostrils to flare, like a moth to a flame she follows it, hoping to see Lena again.

She moves reflexively, but comes up short, surprised by Eve’s distinctive voice. 

"So, you want to know what you said?” Eve asks, looking pained at the thought of what she was about to say. “That time I drove you home.” Kara’s ear’s perk up at this even as she catches the resignations in her assistants tone. 

"Yes," Lena agrees slowly. "I know I can be  _ colorful  _ when high."

Eve snorts. "Colorful is a bit lacking for what you were saying."

Lena seems to pause for a bit, before stuttering out. "And what did I say?”

"Well," Eve draws out, a pinchness to her tone. Kara leans in curious to what Lena might have said, that fateful and blushworthy afternoon. Suddenly the world seems to tilt rather violently when Eve stammers out " _ Fucking her ass with a dildo. _ " 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And as always- Kudos and Comments feed my creative soul.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
